Steel and Ice
by michelaski
Summary: Ed and Al just got a new partner, a female alchemist, alias: Element. Ed and her refuse to get along, one claming that the other's ice and the other blames the first for a heart of steel.
1. New Partner

Hello! This michelaski here sounding very geeky as she admits that this is her first FMA fanfic submission. Anyway, I've had this fic in my head for months(you can ask my beta) and debating on wether I should put this up or not and in the end, I decided to take the risk. Aside from that, hope you enjoy...oh and I don't own FMA in anyway whatsoever...unless having two vol. of the manga and the DVD counts as anything...

* * *

Chapter One  
New Partner

All was quiet, with the exception of the echoing tap of boots as someone walked through the halls of headquarters. A girl was the culprit of said tapping, she wore a sky blue tank top and black knee high boots concealed the calves of a dancer while a short, jet black, mid thigh skirt covered said body part discretely and sensually. Her black and blue blazer was slung over her shoulder, alongside her small messenger bag. She had her hair up in a most unusual bun with stray hairs poking out of it.

Every so often, a nameless military worker would stop in his tracks and gaze at her in awe. It had been a long time since she walked these halls, she left in a hurry last time because of that weird assignment Mustang gave her. She waved at the ones she knew and smiled at those new faces that she just couldn't put a name to as she walked down. Finally, she reached the door she was looking for and shyly stepped inside.

"Mustang," she greeted rather firmly.

"Partner," said person replied, wiggling his brows suggestively. At the sound of that word, the female looked around and her eyes rose to a huge metal armor and short boy who stood next to it. The boy had long, braided blond hair, his fiery golden eyes were the highlight to his features. "Element might I say that you look lovely…" Roy began, smiling wickedly.

"Okay!" the girl replied turning abruptly towards the door. "Time to change!"

"Element wait!" cried Mustang. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, rather irritated.

"This is your partner; Fullmetal, and his brother," he said while pointing to the tin armor and the boy.

"Pleasure meeting you two…" she said with a small smile. The boy just eyed her, looking confused and irritated.

"You mean to tell me that this girl is my partner?" he cried angrily.

"And you're telling me that this loudmouth shrimp is mine?" Element cried in a similar tone to his, trying to trigger him into using his manners.

"Who're you calling shrimp!" cried the boy as the tin armor held him back.

"I see you've gotten off to a good start…" Roy said, ignoring the yelling couple entirely. "Anyway, Element, I was wondering…" Roy began. Element snapped her fingers and a window burst open. "You missed me?"

"You know what's so sad about you Mustang?" Element began. "Your ego is so big that you thought I was actually aiming for you and I wasn't in the first place!"

"What're you talking abou-?" Roy stared as a book fell from the shelves behind him. The hit on his head was enough to knock him out, and he fell to the floor, dazed, with his mouth agape. The door behind Element burst open as Riza Hawkeye stepped inside.

"Mustang!" she cried, not noticing at first sight that he wasn't at his desk. She looked to the floor and saw him, mouth now closed, out cold. "You know Sir…you actually look better with your mouth shut…" she said almost to herself. She looked behind her and saw Element along with Fullmetal and Alphonse. "It's been a while, Am…" she said, acknowledging her presence and giving a small wave to Ed and Al.

"It really has, Riza…" Element replied with a smile. Hawkeye smiled back, then regained her composure and directed herself to Ed and Al.

"I can safely assume that you know that she's your partner but have absolutely no idea who she is…" Riza began. Al nodded and Edward just scoffed. "She's the Elemental Alchemist, she passed the test a few months after you passed Edward."

"You sure don't look like an alchemist…" Edward said with a huff.

"If you really want me to look like one, should I buy a nice red jacket like yours?" Element said sarcastically and batting her eyebrows like a flirt. Edward muttered something that was unintelligible for all. "My real name is Amber McLain and as you can safely deduce from my alias, I control the elements…"

"Right," scoffed Ed. With a snap of Amber's fingers, a leaf blew in and covered Edward's mouth.

"Thank you fauna!" cried Amber with a grin. "Now if you promise to keep the snide comments from escaping that sorry excuse of yap hole you call your mouth; we'll get along just fine..."

Riza watched indifferently as Ed tried to mutter something but the leaf stopped him from getting anything out. Alphonse watched them with glee, he had the distinct feeling that she was really going to be helpful in their search. After a while, the leaf blew off Edward's mouth, enabling him to speak again.

"That was not funny!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh... touchy, touchy..." Amber said with a tinge of sarcasm. Alphonse kept trying to contain his glee since the feeling that Amber was going to be a big help in their search got stronger by the moment. "So, anything new Riza?" Amber asked, changing her focus for just a moment.

"Not at the moment..." Riza said while thinking. "Mustang's subordinates are as lively as ever."

"How's Black Hayate?" Amber asked with a teeny tiny smile that Al quickly noticed. Ed however, was busy plotting ways to get rid of his new "partner". In the end... all of his ideas seemed to end with Amber saving herself or backfiring.

"Large and healthy," Riza said, as she showed Amber a picture.

"So cute..." Amber said giving Riza back the picture. She then turned toward the Elrics.

"Well, come on boys... we need to do some research before we head out..."

"Who said you're in charge here?" complained Edward.

"You just did," Amber said with a smirk. "Now let's head to the library!" she cried while running off. Alphonse ran right after, curious as to what alchemy she might do next. Ed ran off after them in a huff, not sure of what to make of her. After a while, Edward stopped running and decided to take his time getting to the library, he wasn't in any hurry with her around... she'd just get in the way.

At the library...

"How old are you Amber?" asked Alphonse while Amber looked in what seemed to be the tenth book in the past five minutes.

"You want my life story?" Amber inquired, raising a brow at the tin boy. He nodded shyly and she smiled. "I guess it does make sense... we are working together from now on and it would help knowing about one another..." she continued, thinking about it. "I really don't have much to say... but I'm sixteen. I passed the test at thirteen once I heard that your brother passed at twelve. I wouldn't want him to know it but... once I heard that he took the test and passed, I got the courage and took it as well."

"What about your family?" Al asked, curious about why she hadn't mentioned it. He thought that her family was the first thing she'd talk about.

"Nothing important," she said softly, adding a little more mystery to herself. She didn't want to expose anything yet although she'd have to soon enough.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Al asked, changing the subject, earning a smile from Amber.

"More on the Ishbal Massacre..." Amber said while pulling out five books at once. "If we're first heading off to what was once known as Ishbal, we might as well know more of what was going on."

"Brother and I could tell you..." Al said quickly.

"I could've guessed but, you see..." Amber replied as she set the books down on the floor and picked the one at the top first. "I love to read and I just prefer it that way... How about a deal? You tell me what you know and I'll tell you if it's anything like I've read, sound good?"

"Deal," Al said as she grinned in response. She settled herself in the corner, stretching out her legs and then crossing them. She pulled out small, oval, black rimmed glasses from her blazer, and put them on before starting to read. Al watched her in silence, not sure of what to say now. She seemed so vivacious earlier but now she seemed very calm and passive.

"Al?" he heard her voice call out after a while.

"Yes?" he asked, looking her way.

"Could you hand me my bag please?" she asked, not bothering to look up from the textbook. "I left it at the chair right beside you..."

"No problem," Al said while completing said request.

"Thanks," Amber said as soon as she heard her bag drop beside her. Without even bothering to look at the bag, she opened it up and pulled out a pen and small notebook from it. "Just need to jot this down..." she said while scribbling on the blank page.

"Amber?" Al called out after another long silence.

"Yes?" she replied nonchalantly. She didn't bother to look up again, paying attention to the book and Al at the same time.

"What are we going to do after you're done here?"

"Well...to the old Ishbalan grounds of course...and we're going on foot, I have to make a couple of detours on the way..."

"You sure those legs of yours can take it?" Edward asked rudely as he stepped in.

"Yes, Fullmetal," Amber said sourly. "I can handle it..." she continued while closing the book she was reading. She took off her glasses and flashed her milk chocolate eyes at him. "Just because I'm a female, doesn't mean I can't hold my own."

"We'll see about that..." Edward began slyly as the door opened.

"Am!" called out Lt. Hawkeye's voice as she stepped inside. The urgency in her tone caused Amber to look her way quickly wondering what the problem was. "You remember your reevaluation?"

"Yes..." Amber said as she stood up. She straightened out her skirt before putting her glasses away. "It's next week in Central..."

"No...it was just changed. It's in less than ten minutes and a battle assessment against Col. Mustang," Riza answered quickly. Amber quickly glared at Edward, knowing that he was the one responsible.

"All right..." Amber said while picking up the books and putting them back in their respective shelves. She then walked over to her bag and put in the two things she had pulled out of it earlier before zipping it shut. "I'll be right down," Amber finished saying as she picked up her bag.

"We'll be seeing you..." Riza said as she closed the door.

"Thank you for moving up the reevaluation Edward," Amber said without even looking at said boy. "This makes things a lot easier for me," she finished saying as she slung her over her shoulder and left the room.

"Jerk!" Al cried as he hit Edward on his head. Ed rubbed his head in pain and frowned at his brother.

"What'd I do?" he cried.

"You're being mean for no reason at all!" Al cried as he hit his older brother again.

"Of course I have a reason!" Edward cried, waving his arms frantically. "She's acting like a know it all for no reason at all! And she called me a shrimp!"

* * *

And there it is...the first chapter. Hope you liked and if you have the chance, I'd appreciate a review. Laters! 


	2. Fighting Without a Reason

Hey people! Laski here with chapter two in tow...here, you'll see Amber in action and Ed's wierd relationship with her starts up. I believe that there isn't anything else left to say so...go on and read!

Last note, I don't FMA...just the idea forthis fic and Amber...

* * *

Chapter Two  
Fighting without a Reason

Down on the field, Roy slipped on his white gloves as he waited for Amber to make her appearance. He looked around and frowned slightly at the sight of a nearly empty field. He noticed a tent with the Fuher(who ironically, was already in the area) and shook his head, not understanding why he approved this assessment. He shrugged it off, preparing himself for a battle that he got the distinct impression that would be an easy win. He watched as the Elric brothers made their appearance and settled into one of the corners while the few military personnel that were in the area gathered around as well. Riza came and settled into the center of the "battle arena" and he smirked. Amber should be coming down any moment now...

"All right!" a female voice cried in the distance. "I'm here," it continued as the owner finally became visible. Sure enough, it was Amber as Roy had predicted. She walked into the arena and stood in the corner opposite of Roy. "Look," she began, firmness evident in her tone. "I'm not going to take this very seriously...I'm only doing this to renew my State Alchemist Certification and that's it..."

"That hurt Amber," Roy said teasingly.

"All right then," Riza began. "I want a clean fight you two...now get ready...fight!" Amber quickly clasped her hands together and Roy prepared to snap his fingers for the first flame attack.

"Cool it," Amber said as she placed two of the fingers on her right hand on her lips. She then moved them forward and blew a cold breeze that once came in contact with Roy Mustang...turned him into a human ice statue.

"I don't need to say it..." called out the Fuher's voice from the tent that had been set up, Amber had been completely oblivious to his presence. "Well fought Element," he continued, smirking at the teen girl.

"Thank you Furher Bradley," she replied while moving over to Mustang. She clasped her hands together and rubbed them slightly until a red, fiery light came from them. She separated them and placed them on the ice, on the area near Mustang's chest. The ice slowly began to melt forming a puddle of water at their feet. Once that was done, Roy began taking in heavy breaths as he recovered from being a human icicle.

"That was fast..." Roy gasped out.

"I try to be," Amber said as she eyes focused on nothing in particular. "I'm going home..." she said coldly as she made her way over to Edward and Alphonse. "Try not to judge people so much. By the way, if you keep underestimating me, I'll turn you into a human popsicle and leave you that fat homunculi!" she said sharply. "We meet tomorrow at the northern East City limits," she finished saying as she walked away.

"I told you not to be mean brother!" Amber heard Al cry as the sound of metal hitting skin came to her ears. She chuckled slightlyand made her way home, deciding to not look back at her partner nor anyone else. She walked the halls by memory, not bothering to look ahead nor anywhere else. She tripped with someone and fell, the contents of other person's arms spilling on the tiled floor. Instinctively, her barely used helpful nature kicked in and she bent down to help the person out.

"You all right there Amber?" she heard Havoc's voice ask. She looked up to meet said person's aqua eyes and smile. "You seem to be falling apart this afternoon."

"I'm fine H," she said while handing Havoc some of the documents she picked up. "I'm just a little under the weather, is all."

"Yeah," Havoc said as he received the documents and decided not to sort them out. "You seem fine to me in the health issue so I really don't know where you get that from..."

"You really need to get a girlfriend Havoc..." Amber said as she continued to walk towards the exit. Havoc decided to tag along for a while, thinking of a way to cheer her up just slightly.

"What can I do when the love of my life is nearly half my age?" he joked, causing Amber to look up to meet his gaze and playfully punch his shoulder.

"You just had to say that," Amber said while smiling slightly.

"Did it work?" Havoc asked, sadly noticing that the smile wasn't pure.(A/N:This will be cleared up in later chapters...)

"Yeah...it did," she finished saying as she kept walking the halls alongside Havoc. They finally reached the front gates and on cue, thunder boomed on the outside. "Figures," she said, mildly irritated.

"Need someone to walk you home?" Havoc asked as he noticed the coming storm.

"Nope," Amber said while forcing a smile. "I'll be fine H...see ya!" she said as she pulled up the collar of her blazer and walked out into the rain. Havoc did a quick u-turn and proceeded to walk to Roy's office, worried about how Amber was doing.

Next morning...  
Northen East City Limits

Amber was up bright and early, waiting for the Elrics to show up. They day was rather clear compared to the night before, yet the path was slightly muddy which was something that she didn't mind. She also had a distinct feeling that Edward was going to spoil the on foot journey for something of his own preference. Her hair was up in a bun similar to the one she'd worn the previous day and she wore a blue skirt with a yellow top and her black and blue blazer tied at her hips in case of a cold breeze. Her messenger back was slung over her shoulders as usual while a small black suitcase stood at her feet.

"Amber!" she heard a voice call out. She turned around to see Alphonse running and Edward right behind him, dragging his feet. "Before we leave we need to head over to our hometown for a few days, brother wants to check his automail..."

"All right then," Amber said while picking up her bag. "I had the feeling you were going to do this on purpose Fullmetal," Amber said as she made her way down the road to the station. Edward smirked at her irritated face and could help but laugh evilly on the inside.

"Could you cut the formalities?" Edward cried as they made their way to the station. "It makes me feel old!"

"I'll call you any way I want to shrimp now keep walkin'," Amber said sourly.

"Don't call me small!" Edward cried on cue. "Look who's talking! You're just about my height!"

"So?" Amber snapped without even bothering to look at Ed. "I don't complain like you do..."

"She does have a point brother," Al commented as he walked alongside Amber.

"Whose side are you on?" cried Ed.

"Nobody's!" Al cried as he offered to carry Amber's suitcase.

"It's all right Al," Amber said as they finally reached the station. "I can handle it."

"Amber," Al began. "I need some money for your ticket."

"Damn it..." she muttered under her breath. "Could you pay for me Al?" she asked. "I don't have much money on me now..."

"Okay!" Al said as he bought the tickets. Both brothers led the way to the proper train and Amber followed close by, unsure of what to do. Once inside a cart, they picked three seats together, the brothers side by side and Amber in front of Edward, by the window.

"I still don't understand why we're going to Resembool," Ed began, sighing as the train started to move.

"Well...you said you wanted to check up your automail before going anywhere..." Amber said while looking out the window.

"Yeah..." Edward said softly, he so hated being wrong.

"I can't wait for you to meet our teacher Amber! Me and Ed learned everything from her!" Al's voice escaped from his armor. He sounded really excited, he had never seen someone so skilled, hard to believe she was only about a year older than Edward.

"You've told me..." Amber said with a smile. He seemed really happy that she was their new partner and she wasn't going to complain...unless Ed does first...

"Oh great," Edward said with a tinge of sarcasm. "More fun."

"So Al," she began, changing the subject. "You owe me the second half of our deal..."

"Right!" Al cried. "I want to ask you something first..."

"Shoot," Amber said while looking at the hollow armor.

"How did you learn to do alchemy just like brother?" Al asked, recalling the events of the previous day.

"It's genetic," she answered quickly. "Both my parents were Alchemists, only my father was listed in the State records though."

"Oh..." Al said as he noticed the features in Amber's face tense up just slightly. "Now my turn!" he cried as he began to tell Amber everything he knew on the Ishbal massacre. She listened to every detail with open ears and only interrupted to ask questions. It was nightfall by the time they were done.

"Thanks Al," Amber said once he was done. Edward was off in cloud nine already and Amber was hesitant to fall asleep. "I do have this weird thought though."

"What do you mean?" Al asked as he noted the quizzical look in Amber's eyes.

"I'll tell you later...I have a feeling your brother might need to hear it too," Amber said as she lifted up the middle armrest to lay down. 'No matter how much he annoys me...' she thought as she finally let sleep overcome her tired body. Al watched them both with mixed feelings. He was sure that Amber and Ed would get along but somehow, they didn't want to...or maybe they think that they don't need to...

'If they don't get along soon, this is going to be a complete disaster...' Al thought as he watched his brother and new friend sleep peacefully. After a long silence, Al decided to walk around a little since he had nobody else to talk to for the time being.

Edward

I opened my eyes after what seemed to me, a good rest. I looked around and noticed that Al was out and Amber, my new partner thanks to Mustang, was fast asleep right in front of me. A stray bang made it across her face and her small from was cuddled up to conserve her body heat. Her face seemed less tense somehow, which I really find that hard to believe. Come to think of it...she doesn't look evil when she's asleep...

"Sleep well brother?" I heard Al ask as he came in and sat down next to me.

"Yeah..." I replied, looking out the window and seeing the rising sun. "Two more days in this heap of metal...I don't think I can take it...especially with her..." I growled.

"Oh, you'll get used to me..." I heard a feminine voice say. I looked at the chair across from us to see Amber still laying down but her eyes open.

"What do you know?" I asked rudely.

"Good morning to you to," she said as she sat up, completely ignoring my question. She stretched her arms and yawned before getting up. "I'm going to take a walk...later kid, Al," she said as she walked off.

"Why did you call me a kid?" I yelled after her, receiving no response what so ever. "Did you see that?" I asked Al. "She likes to piss me off!"

After two more days on that disturbing piece of metal and the wench named Amber, we finally reached Risembool and I thankfully made it in one piece. Al was telling Amber all about Izumi and how much he wanted Amber to meet her and frankly, I could care less.

"We're here," I said as we finally stopped at the Rockbell's house. I knocked the door without even bothering to look at Amber and see what she thinks. The door opened and Winry was there to greet us.

"Hey guys!" she yelled as she embraced me. "Oh...who's she?" she whispered as I'm guessing, noticed Amber.

"I'm Amber McLain," I heard Amber's voice call out. "I'm a State Alchemist as well, I was just recently assigned Edward as my partner."

"I think it was the other way around..." I commented with a growl.

"We're working together so same crap anyway you or I put it," Amber said as she waited for Win's introduction.

"I'm Winry Rockbell, childhood friend to these two and Edward's automail mechanic," Winry said as she left our hug and walked over to Amber.

"Pleasure," Amber said with a small smile. Oh great, she's polite **now**...

"Come on in guys..." she said as she made her way inside, us three right behind. "What brings you guys here?"

"Automail check up," I said quickly.

"All right then," Winry began. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Your choice Edward," Amber began from beside me. "I have absolutely no say in this..."

"A couple of days," I said quickly, hoping Winry wouldn't ask anything.

"Then let's get you settled in. We can take a look at the automail tomorrow..." Winry began. "By the way, Izumi's in town..."

"Great!" Al cried. Oh boy...this is going to be **really **fun...

* * *

I just love that last sentence...the sarcasm is just oozing out of it...all righty then. Now that you're done, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! Laters! 


	3. Fast Friends

Hey people! It's me again with another chapter for Steel and Ice. I was going to put this up during the week but since I've got nothing better to do today...might as well update. Hope you enjoy,

and the usual painful disclaimer, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...yet...I will! 'Tis my dream! I just own Amber...

* * *

Chapter Three  
Fast Friends  
Amber

Winry seems to be a great person and God knows I could use a girl pal around my age. She lead us to a guest room that Edward and I have to share, I'm not going to complain but I'm pretty sure that Ed will. I was surprised though when I didn't hear his ramblings once Winry told us that we had to share a room. I put my suitcase underneath the bed and forgot about it for the time being, deicing to take a look around this small town. It seems like a really nice place...

"Amber?" called out a female voice. I looked to my right and saw Winry next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, taking in my surroundings.

"I'm going to the market to get some food, wanna come with?"

"Sure," I replied while tossing my blazer on the bed. It was warm enough outside so I don't need it. I followed Winry outside and she waved at the boys who were training at a nearby clearing.

"Why aren't you training with them?" was the first thing I heard Winry ask.

"I'll spar with Ed tomorrow, before you check up his automail...right now I'm in no fighting mood," I said as I placed my hands in my pockets. 'Especially with that runt...' I finished in my thoughts.

"You two don't get along...do you?" Winry asked, getting an idea of the situation.

"Pretty much..." I replied.

"You will someday..."

"Maybe..."

"So...do you have any idea why they partnered you two up?"

"Probably because we're around the same age. You see, I'm sixteen and he's just a little over a year younger than me."

"When did you pass the exam?"

"After I heard that Edward passed at twelve, about two weeks later I was asking to take the test so...you can say that Ed gave me the courage to talk about the exam...just don't tell him that, I don't want him to think he has the upper hand on that case..."

"No prob."

"So..." I began, trying to think of something to say. "Any good places to just gaze at the scenery?" I asked finally, after a long silence.

"Yeah, inside the woods there's this little clearing that's great to relax in."

"Sweet."

"Need to escape Ed that fast?"

"Believe me, I wouldn't try...Roy would have my head..."

"Why?"

"He's been annoying me about making sure he's safe since he gets into a lot of trouble...so I'm kinda babysitting..."

"Ed would kill you if he heard that..."

"Tell me about it," I said as we reached the market. Winry brought the ingredients for dinner and a few other extras, just for the heck of it. "I could've said it earlier but I didn't want to get 20 q's by Ed, I'm sorry about your parents Win...they were real close friends to my father for sometime..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...when dad heard about what happened to your parents he was real sad about it..."

"How is he?"

"Well, there's many ways to put it...but to put it in the simplest terms, he's dead."

"What happened?"

"Sin..." I said as a breeze came by. It quickly picked up and undid my bun, letting my hair flow around with it. "My father committed sin..."

"Like Ed and Al?" Winry asked as she pointed out a different route to her house, which we were going to take to lengthen our time to talk.

"Yeah, pretty much..." I said as my hair covered part of my face. I completely ignored it, it wasn't important. "It's hard to think about..."

Ed

"You're doing good brother," Al began as he got up. "But shouldn't you be doing this with Amber? I mean, you two need to be in top shape for anything," he continued.

"And have her complain about breaking a nail?" I snapped, noticing that Amber and Winry were coming back. Winry waved and Amber just nodded at us as they went into the house.

"Brother, could you stop that?" Al began, causing me to snap out of my stream of ugly faces that I was making behind Amber's back.

"As I was saying Al," I continued. "I'm not going to fight her so she can complain about hurting her beautiful face and what not."

"Just ask her," Al argued. "If you're nice to her, she'll be nice."

"Don't think so..." I said as I looked back at the house.

"Yo guys!" called out Amber's voice from a window. "Get in here! Dinner's ready!"

"At least she didn't call me-"

"And shortie, we're sparring tomorrow!"

"Don't call me small!" I yelled back. "I'm gonna break that pretty face and-"

"What did I just tell you brother?" Al said as he covered my mouth and held me back from fighting Amber.

"Fine!" I yelled as I stormed back inside. "I'm taking a shower before dinner!"

"Whatever!" I heard Amber's voice yell from the kitchen.

Amber

"You're terrible..." I heard Winry say as she started serving dinner for all of us. Her grandmother happened to be out of town, or so she told me, so it's just us teens.

"Hey...I just acted on my own this time..." I defended.

"Right," Winry said, dragging the last syllable a little.

"Oh nevermind..." I said as I sat down and started to eat. Winry sat down right beside me and we started to talk about having some "girls only" moments during my stay here.

"You two are getting along well..." Al commented as he came in.

"Yeah!" we cried in unison. Winry and I smiled at each other and I couldn't help but keep that smile for a while longer. In just a couple of hours, I made a great friend...

"Don't yell!" we heard Edward's voice cry as he came downstairs. My smile faded and I continued to eat like nothing was wrong. As soon as I was done, I excused myself from the table and made my way outside to stargaze. The silence in the area was nice and the stars were exceptionally bright. I lay down on the grass and looked at the stars above me with awe. Sometimes I can't help but think about setting myself free from the military, but I promised myself I'd do this for my sake...can't go back on it now.

"You okay Amber?" I heard a voice ask.

"Yeah Winry," I said as the mentioned person sat down next to me. "I'm just tired and feel like gazing up at the sky for a while."

"Then why don't you go to bed?"

"Don't feel like it at all..." I said while yawning. The sky's too beautiful tonight to stay cooped up long. I raised one of my hands and counted the stars that I could, thinking about how I used to do that all the time when I was little.

"So tell me what you think of the Elrics," Winry said bluntly.

"Just don't use it against me and we're good..." I said while sitting up.

"Oh, don't worry, I know some things that you might like to know..." Winry began with a wink. I laughed, knowing that she did have some serious dirt on them since she's known them for years...this is going to be fun.

Edward

At around midnight, the door to the room Amber and I were sharing burst open. I watched with slightly open eyes who had come in and saw that it was Amber. She turned her back to my bed and started to strip off her clothes and put on her pj's, I didn't see anything, not like I'd want to anyway. After a while I heard a creaking noise next to my bed and I figured it was Amber getting into bed. I fully closed my eyes then, thinking up ways of kicking her ass tomorrow morning...

* * *

And there I leave you. In the next chapter, Ed and Amber have their fight and Amber finally meets Izumi. Until next time people! Laters! 

Laski


	4. Fighting Amongst Frenemies

Hey peeps! After about a two weeks without an update, I hereby present chapter four of Steel and Ice. The review replies have/will be sent and thanks to those who reviewed! Mild cussing in this chapter(I know it's just one word but it's still a fair warning.)I think that's enough of my ramblings for now so, on to the chapter! Btw, I don't own FMA...I just own Amberand the plot.

* * *

Chapter Four  
Fighting Amongst Frenemies  
Edward

I woke up the next morning and was surprised to see Amber's bed made already. I quickly got up and dressed, remembering that Amber and I were going to fight each other to today. I raced downstairs to the small patch of grass near Winry's house and saw Amber kicking a tree.

"Wouldn't it be easier to practice with a moving target?" I asked, getting her attention. She turned around and I noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual skirt. Instead, she had on sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was up again and a couple of beads of sweat decorated her forehead.

"Good morning to you too," Amber said as she wiped away the sweat. "No alchemy," she said while taking in a deep breath. "Ready for me?" she asked as she took a fighting stance.

"Let's get this done with," I said as I took my own position. After a few seconds of nothing, I charged at Amber fist in tow. She dodged the punch and backflipped and in mid air, kicked my chest. I fell backwards and recovered quickly, ready for more. Amber charged at me this time and threw a fearsome punch that I dodged. I aimed a kick at her neck which came in contact quickly and threw her to the ground. She then swung her leg under mine, making me fall as well. We kept it up for a while and when I knew a big blow was coming, I used alchemy and brought out my armblade and pointed it at Amber's neck, who was pointing a lance at my neck.

"You cheated," we both spoke at the same time. Neither of us moved, our gazes locked. She looked fierce, like a warrior who wouldn't give up for anything. We both were breathing heavy, beads of sweat trailing down our faces. There was a small trail of blood coming from Amber's mouth from the punch I delivered to her face and there was a small bruise on her arm...I don't even want to think about how I look.

"Amber! Ed!" called out a voice from the house. "Breakfast!" I turned to the house to see Winry poking her head out of a window. I heard a thud from beside me and I figured that Amber had dropped the lance. I retransmutated my arm back to normal and we both headed to the house without another word. We both sat down across from each other at the table and proceeded to eat.

"You're pretty good Edward," Amber spoke after a while.

"Thank you," I replied without bothering to look at her. "You were pretty good yourself."

"Thank you and your welcome," I heard Amber say as silence consumed us all again.

"After breakfast," Winry began. "I'm going to check up your arm and leg."

"Great," I said while smiling at Winry.

"You don't have to eat Al if there's nobody in there..." Amber said without bothering to look at my brother.

"You know?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Amber answered. "I've known all along."

"Oh..." Al said, embarrassed.

"You could've said something..." I argued.

"I chose not to..." Amber replied as she got up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm done and gonna go take a shower."

"I don't know what Roy sees in her..." I mumbled as she walked away.

"I don't know about you but she's nice..." Winry said as she picked up hers and Amber's dishes.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled. "She's mean and cold!"

"Have you bothered to get to know her?" she asked me. I didn't know how to answer that so I did the only thing I could, keep my mouth shut. "There ya go," Winry finished saying as she walked off to the kitchen. "Come on Ed, time for your check up..."

"Coming Winry," I said as I followed her.

Amber

I got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my hair, jeans and a black tee, sighing about the long day that awaited me here. It hasn't been so bad...I mean, Winry and I are becoming great friends and Al's been the caring person that he's been always, or so Win tells me anyway. I headed to the room I was sharing with Edward and dropped my stuff on my bed sitting down on one end of it. I unwrapped my hair from my towel, letting it cascade down my back and form a small pool of light brown hair on the bed. I have to trim the ends but other than that, I'm fine with it.

"Amber?" I heard someone at the door call. The voice sounded male...definitely not Edward, he's mean to me all the time.

"Yes Al?" I replied as I pulled out my bag from under my bed. I opened it and started to look for my comb so I could untangle my hair. I was hoping for silence...but you can't have everything in life...especially me.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I said while putting my bag back under the bed and started to comb my hair. The door opened and Al stepped in, walking over to his brother's bed and sitting down on it.

"You said you wanted to meet our teacher right?" he asked me, a hopeful tone escaping him. I nodded, starting to struggle with a knot in my hair. "Well, she's staying nearby and Winry made plans for us to go over there to spend sometime with her...just wanted to tell you that."

"Thanks Al," I said while finally undoing that knot. He started to walk away when I felt him looking at my arm.

"You hurt your arm..." he said while walking over to me.

"Yeah," I replied, showing the bruise to him. "It's a little swollen but it'll be fine."

"If you put the bruise in against my armor it should go down a little...brother does that all the time..." he informed me.

"It's okay...I practically live with these," I said while putting the comb away and letting my hair down. I could sense Al's shock at my casual demeanor but I didn't bother to say anything else either. Now's not the time for any of this. "When do we leave for your teacher's?" I asked, while looking at Ed's bed.

"In an hour...I think," Al said while finally leaving the room. I breathed in deeply the fresh air that was circling in the room and smiled slightly. This was nice...everything seems to be going well...

Some time later...  
(if I don't write a name, it means that it's third person POV)

"Amber!" called out Al's voice from downstairs. "Time to go!"

"Coming!" yelled out the female from the guest room. She looked out the window and upon seeing slight rain clouds, she decided to take a jacket with her. She checked herself in the mirror and after deciding to put her hair up in another bun, dashed downstairs.

"You're not wearing a skirt..." Edward muttered.

"Pretty observant runt..." Amber said while putting on her jean jacket. "You thought I only owned that huh?"

"Well you're-"

"Don't go there," she said with a mean glint in her eyes. "That's a useless reason, not to mention sexist."

"She has a point there Ed," Winry said in agreement.

"You're taking her side?" he yelled.

"Yeah..." Winry said with a smirk. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Amber said while walking out the door, the rest of the group following. Winry lead the way and they followed, Edward being the last in line since he wasn't too eager about the whole thing.

"Here we are," Winry said as she knocked on the door. They were allowed inside and Amber took in all her surroundings with suprised eyes. She wasn't used to this...well, not much anyway. They were led to a room where a woman was sitting up on the bed, eating. She smiled at the sight of her two students, regardless of the sin they'd committed and seemed confused at the new face that joined them. She knew Winry well but not the other girl, then again, something in her eyes was telling her that she knew someone close to her.

"Hi teacher!" cried Al with sheer excitement. Edward mustered a small wave while Winry smiled.

"You seem familiar," Izumi began, referring to the girl beside Edward. She kept thinking until a face came to mind. "Your mother's name is Melinda, isn't it?" she finally asked. Izumi watched as the young woman's face fell slightly into a fearful and sad state.

"Was," Amber corrected. "You knew her?"

"She was briefly Dante's apprentice..." Izumi recalled. "She gave up after a while. You have her eyes..."

"I've never been told that," Amber stated, slightly sad and afraid at the same time. "I've always been told that I take after my father," she finished saying one of her hands turning into a fist, she didn't like the talk about family.

"I assume he was a State Alchemist, just like you," Izumi said, slightly smirking. Amber's eyes widened at the fact that she was read instantly. Al was confused at Izumi's words...what was she getting at?

'How much does she see?' Amber asked herself, regaining her composure. "Y-yes," she answered. "He was...my Alchemist name is Elemental Alchemist."

"I can safely deduce from that, that you control the elements," Izumi said with a smile.

"No kidding," Edward muttered.

"You're not helping!" Amber yelled.

"Like I'd want to anyway!" Ed yelled back.

"May I interrupt?" asked Izumi.

"Yes!" yelled Amber and Ed at the same time but failed to notice.

"What do you think of Equivalent Exchange? I'd like to hear your take on the principle..." Izumi said, wondering if this girl was really smarter than Ed.

"It's just a load of bullshit," Amber answered frankly. Winry and Al looked at Amber in surprise since she just used a cuss word. Al found it even harder to believe that she didn't live by Alchemy's main rule, why? "It's not fair nor equal. It's just fancy talk that I believe has absolutely no truth."

"Why's that?" Izumi asked.

"It's not the same for a daughter to lose a father than for a father to lose a daughter," she answered. Edward tuned out as soon as the word father escaped Amber's lips.

"Why do you say that?" Izumi asked, hoping for a broadened answer.

"A father can have another daughter but a daughter can't have another father," Amber answered, sure of herself and about what she was saying. Izumi smiled, this girl really did know what she was saying. Al looked at Amber in surprise, he couldn't believe that she lost her father to Alchemy.

"Why did you bother to join the military?" Izumi asked. "These two have perfectly good reasons," she continued, referring to the Elrics.

"The stone..." Amber said while looking quickly at Ed. "But mine has nothing to do with that, I have no false limbs. I'm just looking to find something that I can't put into words..."

* * *

There you go, chapter four. This chpapter gives some insight into what goes on in Amber's mind. That's all for now and I'd appreciate to hear from you guys. Until next time! Laters! 

Laski


	5. Faded

Hey people! Laski here with yet another update for **Steel and Ice**, this chapter finally gets the trio moving but I won't say where...anywho, hope you enjoy and lastly, I don't own FMA(which sadly, last episode of the Dub anime airs tonight...) oh well...at least I have the fic until the movie comes out...just Amber and the plot are mine...everything else belongs to someone else.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five  
Faded

Everything in East HQ seemed to be going well but it was obvious that some of the personnel were preoccupied. For example, Col. Mustang wasn't complaining about the much work he needs to do as he usually does, instead, he was looking a picture he'd dug out from one of the messy drawers in his desk. The usual stern look remained in his eyes as he scanned the people in the picture, a younger Amber and Roy, smiling after they found out that she passed her Alchemy exam. He still couldn't believe that the same girl that was in the picture, was in his office a little over five days ago, her attitude as cold as ever. She's changed too much...her warm personality seemed to have faded away...he just hoped that he'd done the right thing in partnering her up with Ed. They seemed to have a rough start, he could only hope that things would change soon.

"Sir?" called out Riza's voice in the nearly empty office.

"Yes Lt.?" Roy replied, quickly putting the picture away.

"Do you think those two will ever get along?" she asked, referring to Amber and Edward.

"According to Hughes, they're supposed to fall in love..." Roy answered, deciding to get to work.

"I don't know how he could see that..." Riza commented.

"He said it often before he died..." Roy recalled, remembering that Hughes mentioned that to Roy at least once a week. Roy shook his head as he glanced at the massive piles of paper before him and proceeded to work on them, wondering if Ed and Amber would be quiet enough to ever see how well they suited each other as friends, he just couldn't see them falling in love.

Back with the others...

"Why didn't you say anything about your father?" Al asked as they left Izumi's house. They had a very filling dinner and all Ed could think of was getting to bed. Winry was worried about Amber since she knew how said girl hated being asked about her family, that and the fact that she was quiet the remainder of the visit. Amber just wanted to get to the house so she could climb up the nearest tree and stargaze.

"Didn't think it was worth mentioning," Amber replied coldly as Winry's and Pinako's house came into view. She ran towards the nearest tree, completely avoiding the others and their likely questions. She quickly climbed up to the branch that gave out the clearest view to the sky and sat down with tears in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away and stared at the sky, looking for an answer that she knew she wouldn't find there.

"You hate your father too?" she heard Ed ask from underneath her.

"I don't hate him..." she replied. "I just don't like to talk about him..."

"Seems to me like it's the same thing," he snapped back.

"If you don't have anything nice to add," Amber said softly while standing up on the branch. "Don't say anything at all..."

Ed

"If you don't have anything nice to add," I heard Amber say in a soft tone. I looked up to see her standing on the branch she was in. "Don't say anything at all..." she finished saying as she disappeared through the leaves.

"Fine," I muttered while going back to the house. "So much for trying to help out..." I finished murmuring as I stepped inside, my eyes meeting Winry's.

"Well?" she asked, wondering how my talk with Amber went.

"She snapped at me," I lied while heading upstairs. I dunno if Winry could tell but frankly, it didn't matter in the slightest to me. I reached the guest room and quickly changed into my pj's before jumping onto the bed, ready to fall asleep, but something wouldn't let me. I sat up and decided to look out the window for a while, trying to think of a way to get to sleep. In the distance I could see a silhouette on top of a tree, it didn't take me long to remember that Amber was outside. For just moments, I saw her sit there, quiet presumably since her lips weren't moving. She then jumped off and disappeared within the darkness. I wasn't going after her...I'm not going to save her ass if she gets in trouble...it's all her own fault. I suddenly heard footsteps drawing closer and I quickly lay down in my bed, trying to act like I was asleep. The door opened as someone stepped inside and closed the door after him/herself. I heard a deep breath being released and somehow...I could tell that it was Amber who had come in. I then heard a creaking noise come from the bed next to mine and I knew that Amber has just gotten into bed.

"Night runt," she muttered as her breathing turned heavy and even, meaning that she fell asleep. I wanted to yell at her for calling me small but in the end, I'd wake up everyone in the house...I'll let it slip...just this once anyway...

The next morning, when I woke up, Amber's bed was empty and her bed was made. How much does she sleep? I've barely seen her and...why do I even bother to care? I dressed and headed downstairs to see her leaving the table with an empty plate while Winry was just sitting down.

"I'm gonna take a walk," was all Amber said as she walked out the front door. I sat down to eat and finished before Win. I put my dish in the sink and dragged Al outside to fight me since I had nothing else to do.

Amber

I walked back into the house after my private swim at a nearby lake to hear Winry tinkering away with new automail prototypes and the phone ringing off the hook.

"Amber," Winry's voice called from a nearby workroom. "Could you get that for me?"

"No problem Winry!" I called back as I picked it up. "Rockbell residence, how my I help you?" I said to the person on the other line.

"Glad I caught you Amber," I heard a distinctly familiar voice say on the other line.

"Roy," I began. "What do you want?"

"I just caught wind of some information and I want you and the Fullmetal shortie to check them out for me," he said with a bragging tone in his voice. "Do you have paper and a pen?"

"Nope," I said coldly. "I do have a photographic memory..." I said with sarcasm.

"Be a good girl and jot this down anywhere you can."

"Geez, you're in a bad mood today, has Riza given you a nice shoulder rub?"

"Amber..."

"Fine _Sir_, I'll get the pen and paper...sheesh..." I said rudely. With a snap of my fingers, pen and paper blew my way.

"You used Alchemy when you could've gotten it yourself," Roy scolded me.

"It got the job done," I snapped. "Just gimme the names," I said with a sigh.

"Fine," Roy said with what seemed to me, a hopeless sigh. "First stop, Jaen, where things have been mysteriously going missing. Second stop, Aleli to ensure that the troops that were sent to the area aren't causing any trouble and lastly, Rohdas. At the last one, Havoc should meet you at the inn once you get there."

"What for?" I asked, curious about this new development in the "plans" I'd set up with Ed and Al.

"Special assignment I have for you," was all he said in response. "Good luck Amber."

"Sure Roy," I said while sighing and looking out the window. "I'll tell Ed to pack up now so we can get a jump start on our trip to Jaen...which I think isn't that far from here..."

"I believe you're right," Roy agreed as some background yells were trying to be muffled. I could tell that Riza was scolding him for taking too long on the phone. "Bye Amber."

"Adios Roy," I said while hanging up. I folded the paper and tucked it in my skirt pocket before heading outside. I sat down on the front steps and looked around me for a while, taking in the sites of the peaceful town. I saw Ed and Al in the distance fighting, Ed doing pretty good. I got up and walked over to them, ready to break the news that we had to leave.

"Hi Amber!" called Al happily.

"Hey," I said while forcing a little smile. "Roy just called, he needs us to check out a few towns on our way to Ishbal. He wants us to leave ASAP so I suggest packing your bags, we're leaving before nightfall..."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Ed whined.

"For that," I said with a threatening tone. "If you're not packed by that time...I'm going without you..."

"We're partners damnnit!" he yelled at me.

"I think that's the first time you actually referred to me as that..." I said rudely. "Look, to avoid any further trouble, I suggest you pack your bags now...I barely unpack mine for the sole purpose to move on faster."

"Fine!" Ed yelled as he stormed back to the house and slammed the door after him.

"Weren't you a little harsh on him?" Al asked sitting down on the grass for a moment.

"He's worse to me...at least, that's how I see it..." I said while turning back to the house to check that everything in my bag was packed. I arrived at the room to see Ed throwing things into his suitcase with clear frustration. I made a detour and dashed downstairs to talk to Winry. "We're leaving before sundown..." I said to her as she took a sip a water, a break from all the work. I looked around for a map and found one. I quickly scanned it and put it back in its place, before sighing. This stay in Resembool has been nice...guess I shouldn't have complained so much before we got here.

"So soon?" she asked weakly.

"Roy called and he wants us to move our asses..." I said flatly.

"Think you can handle Ed?" she asked me while wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"I can take him..." I said nonchalantly. "Our spar ended in a draw so...I can say that if we're that even...we'll be fine."

"I didn't mean it that way..."

"Look, I just have to work with him...doesn't mean I have to befriend him."

"It would be easier."

"True..."

"Amber I'm done!" yelled Ed's voice from upstairs. "You better finish your bag before I hurt you for making me pack and not leave when you said!"

"Coming Fullmetal Shortie," I yelled as I excused myself and left the room.

"Don't call me small damnnit!" Ed yelled as I passed by him, making my way upstairs.

"Just shut up, be a good boy and wait outside," I said while going to the room and finishing up with my stuff. As soon as I was done, I lugged my suitcase downstairs and stood near the door. "Bye Win," I said while giving my new friend a quick hug. "I'll come back some other time...I'd like to meet your grandma."

"See ya," Winry said as I turned to the door and saw the Elrics outside.

"All right boys!" I yelled as I picked up my bag and walked over to them. "We're heading east, Jaen is about a half day walk so we'll likely reach it by sunrise...unless you want to set up camp on the way..." I said, lowering my voice as I got closer to them.

"No way!" Ed cried. "I'm no wimp!" My gaze rose slightly to look at Al and he was shaking his helmet. I stifled a giggle and began to lead the way, I just hope we don't stumble upon bandits on the way...

* * *

Another chapter done...hope you liked and if you could, leave a review! I love the support. 

Until next chapter people!

Laski


	6. Walking the Road

Hey people! I'm back with a brand new chapter! Don't have much to say today except for the fact that I went to a local Anime Con today and had a blast! Loads of people cosplayed from Naruto too...got mehself some nice things and well, had fun with my friends but onto the chapter at hand, I only own Amber and ze plot. Nothing more, nothing less...

* * *

Chapter Six  
Walking the Road  
Al

We've just started the journey to Jaen and fortunately, Ed and Amber aren't fighting...yet. Night was starting to fall all around us and unfortunately for us, it was a new moon. I looked at my brother and Amber wondering if they were so determined to not argue in front of me that they didn't notice the darkness that was surrounding us.

"Eh...brother? Amber?" I called out after a while. They both looked at me with questioning eyes, wondering what I had called them for. "It's dark and there's no moon up...we need some light," I said softly, pointing up to the moonless sky. Brother quickly smirked and clasped his hands, ready to try and outdo Amber or something...

"Don't waste Alchemy like that," I heard Amber say as light showed us the dirt path to follow much clearly now. I looked over to Amber and she was holding an old tree branch with fire at its tip. "Be practical," she finished saying as she kept leading the way.

"But I could've made a nice lantern!" brother yelled.

"But that would've been too much Alchemy for something as simple as that...besides, you need to start the fire for the lantern and you're no Flame Alchemist," Amber scolded while looking over her shoulder at us. "Could you carry my suitcase Al?" she asked softly.

"No problem Amber!" I said while taking the bag off her hands and following her.

"Why do you always have to argue with me!" brother yelled from behind us.

"You're the one with the short temper," Amber muttered as we reached an intersection.

"Answer me!" he yelled from behind us.

"This arguing is going to get old..." Amber said as she moved the light to a nearby sign to read it. "Hm...something's not right..."

"What do you mean?" brother asked, suddenly, unbelievably clam.

"There's never been a fork in this road. It's always been one way, I even checked a map myself before leaving," she said while looking over her shoulder at my brother. "And you are not Ed..." she said while punching my brother. "At least, I think so..." she murmured. "If I'm wrong, I'm never going to hear the end of this..."

"Why would you say that?" he yelled. "I am Ed!"

"You never clam down that easily," she said while handing me the lit branch. She's right though...brother never clams down that fast.

"You win this round alchemists...but it won't be so easy next time..." said "Ed" as he disappeared within the trees. Suddenly my brother flew out of the woods and landed at our feet, face on the mud.

"Well?" he asked, irritated. Amber and I sighed, he was still angry, this was a good sign.

"This way," Amber said as she took the path on the right, brother and me following right behind her. The rest of the trip was silent but this time it wasn't tense. Amber stopped abruptly, stretching her arm out to stop us as well. "There was a landslide...we're gonna have to go around and enter through the other side since there are sharp rocks at the bottom, meaning that we can't jump."

"How can you tell?" brother asked.

"Look at your feet," Amber said while taking the branch from my hands and hovering it over the ground. We saw that from where we were standing, there was a sudden drop. "Since I'm connected to the elements so to speak, I can pretty much tell what happened."

"Show off," brother said under his breath.

"This way," Amber said while taking a left and disappearing through the trees. "There's a small path around here we could use," she said as we finally caught up to her. We kept following her until the sky above us started to "light up" meaning that sunrise was just starting. She blew off the fire on the branch and stopped. "Gimme a moment..." she said as she dug a hole in clear patch of grass. She put in the branch, clasped her hands, placed them on the ground and a small tree replaced the branch. "Everything needs a second chance," she whispered as a little wind blew our way, I could tell by the way everything moved around us, including the stray hairs in Amber's face. "Let's go...we're about an hour away from Jaen," she said softly as she proceeded to walk again. We walked alongside each other, brother and Amber on either side of me, silent again. After about an hour, we finally were out of the woods, the sun was up and before us stood the little town known as Jaen.

"So," I heard brother begin. "What are we supposed to do here?"

"Investigate some minor object disappearances," Amber said as she started to head to the town.

"You mean robberies," brother corrected her as he followed.

"Same thing," Amber said as she stopped in front of a restaurant. "I'm hungry...do you want anything Ed?"

"You're asking me?" he cried.

"Forget I said anything," she muttered as she stepped inside. "Probable table for three," I heard her say to a random waiter who sat her down quickly. He looked Amber over several times before handing her a menu to which she seemed slightly grateful for.

"I think we should join her brother," I said while looking at him. He let out a frustrated sigh before stepping inside, dragging me in with him. We sat down across from her and she quickly closed her menu and passed it to Ed who took it with unreadable eyes.

"Thanks for deciding to sit down," Amber said while playing with her napkin. "This town has got shady dudes in places you wouldn't think off."

"How would you know?" brother asked rudely. Well, they're not at each other's lungs again, that's good. The same waiter that had attended Amber earlier came back but with disappointed eyes at the sight of brother and me. He asked us what we wanted and both, brother and Amber ordered the same thing, Eggs sunny side up with a side of bacon. Their orders came, ate quietly and paid for their meal before we headed outside again. "So, what do we do now?" he asked in a civilized tone.

"Well," Amber began, in the same tone as he. "I think we should ask around a little and get some info on what we're dealing with. But before that, we should rent two rooms at a nearby inn for the night."

"Wouldn't one be cheaper?" I asked.

"Probably, but it'd be safer if we took two..." Amber said while putting her hands in her skirt pockets.

"What do you mean by that?" brother snapped while raising a brow.

"I'd prefer it that way, that's all," Amber said while walking ahead of us. We ran up to catch up and finally settled to stay at a nearby inn. Brother and I paid for Amber's room since she ended up having a little less money on her than she thought. We went to our rooms, which I requested to be placed near each other in case of any situation, and Amber went straight to hers to shower. In the end, brother did the same and we met up at the hall, Amber's wet hair up in another bun.

"You should let your wet hair get some air you know," brother commented. Amber sighed and in a flash, let her hair down, used Alchemy to dry it and put it up in another bun but with a bang falling loosely on the right side of her face. The movements were so fast that brother and I couldn't tell how long her hair was but we shrugged it off. "You could've let it dry out outside!" he yelled.

"Didn't feel like it..." Amber said simply as she made her way downstairs with us close behind. We found ourselves outside again and Amber started leading the way, accidentally bumping into a little boy. She apologized and he kept going to wherever it is he was going as Amber, brother, and I began to ask around for information on the robberies so we could later discuss our findings. After two hours, I started to make my way over to an outdoor coffee house we'd agreed on meeting at to see Amber drinking something as she waited for us. I looked around and saw brother headed over to Amber as well. I sat down next to Amber while brother decided to skip out on the chair. "What do you two have?"

"I've heard that it's mostly food and clothes," I said while looking at brother and Amber in turn.

"Same thing," Amber said softly as she took a sip of what seemed to me was hot chocolate.

"Me three," brother said with a sigh.

"What else can we do?" I asked as they both shrugged.

"I'm tired from walking all night," Amber said as she got up and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm going to take a small nap, wake me up if you figure anything out," she finished saying as she left.

"I don't like her..." brother murmured.

'Not yet...' I added in my thoughts. The only reason they say they don't like each other is because they're both big headed alchemists, an obstacle in the partnership/friendship they should have. "I do, she's nice."

"To you maybe," brother said while taking her chair. "Let's go around to see if we find anything else..." he said as he got up and started to walk away from the shop. It started to rain lightly all around the place and I quickly took cover inside a shop. Brother came in right after me, remembering why I couldn't be outside in weather like this. I then heard two hands on me and turned around to see Amber there, a small smile on her face.

"Hey," she whispered. "This is to keep you dry. It only works on the rain though," she explained, a light surrounding me. I could tell that brother was afraid of what she'd done but once the light faded away, I was still in the armor. "You worry too much Ed," she said while turning to him. "I know how to keep a soul in armor."

Ed

"You could've said something!" I yelled at Amber after scaring me with Al. She just shrugged it off and stepped outside. Al and I followed and watched as she stood on one side of the street, her head high as she looked up at the rainy sky, the drops landing her closed eyes, falling down her cheeks, tracing the curves and contours of her neck and shoulders as they continued moving downwards. It's weird seeing her so calm, it's like she doesn't care that she scared me to death by performing Alchemy on Al.

"I made a mistake...I'll admit it," Amber said, her body not moving at all. "I'm sorry for not clearing it up with you first. Now, can we get going? I want to get this over with," she finished saying as she walked away.

"So do I," I muttered. The faster we get done with Roy's orders, the faster we get to Ishbal and the quicker we get rid of Amber. At least, that's what I think anyway.

* * *

There you have it peeps, chapter six of **Steel and Ice**. I hope you enjoyed and if you could, I'd love a review. The feedback is always nice.

Last note, one of my closest friends, Hideto-sama posted a fic with Amber, Edward, Al and other anime/game characters. It's tittled **Sweet Illusion or Harsh Realities**(among those lines...) if you want to check it out.

Laters!

Laski


	7. Findings

Hey people! Laski here doing the unimaginable! Second update in the same week! Well right now I'm uber happy! I got into the Uni I wanted! xD WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay, crazy moment, hehe. Now, the review replies should be sent over the next fifteen minutes and thank you for tuninginto another chapter of **Steel and Ice**! By the way, I don't own FMA...just Amber and the plot.

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Findings  
Ed

We've run around the town more than five times and we still have no idea why or who is committing the robberies. Amber and I had dinner once night fell and decided to just call it a day. In between various arguments, we decided to meet the next morning at the coffee shop we had been in the very same day since she tends to wake up before I do. After arguing with Al that Amber is the one that starts our fights, I went to bed and had an average sleep. The next morning I woke up and quickly showered, wondering if Amber had already beaten me there. Al insisted that I knock on her door, just in case. I argued with him, telling him that guessing from Amber's pattern, she was probably waiting for us already.

"Come on brother!" he pleaded. "Just check!"

"Fine!" I yelled while knocking lightly at her door. Upon hearing no reply, I gave my brother the 'See? I told you so' face when we heard coughing coming from inside the room. The door to the room opened slowly, revealing a sleepy and slightly sick Amber.

"You okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah," she said coldly. I noticed that her hair was a mess, and that she was still in her PJ's. "I'm just with the sniffles."

"And that would mean?" I asked, sounding ruder than I should at a moment like this.

"I've got a slight allergy attack from the pillows in this inn...they're feathers and I'm slightly allergic to the dust mites they collect," Amber snapped. "I'll be out in ten. Order me some breakfast while I shower and get ready, please," she said, sounding slightly weak as she closed the door to her room.

"That's new," I murmured as Al and I headed over to the nearest restaurant to have breakfast, well, me at least. I decided to be nice to Amber and ordered her breakfast along with mine. About ten minutes later, Amber sat down at our table looking better than when we first saw her. "I ordered for you," I said while playing with the napkin on the table.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I'm feeling better now...that medicine always does the trick..." she added, just so we knew why she sounded better.

"Glad you feel better," I said softly, looking up to meet her gaze. She smiled a little but seemed a little off to me.

"Well," she began, placing her elbows on the table. "We ready to tackle this mystery thief or what?"

"Yeah I guess so," I said as our orders finally came. We ate quietly and once we were done, I footed the bill. We found ourselves outside, trying to think of a way to solve our mystery. Amber placed one of her hands on her forehead as she tried to think of something.

"What the!" she said after a while. "My water!" she said while running off.

"Amber wait!" Al and I yelled out as we tried to catch up to her.

"What water?" Al asked when we finally reached her.

"I usually carry a bottle of water around with me...it's weird to say this but anyway," she said as we took a right. "I can sense where the bottle is so follow my lead." We didn't bother to say anything else and just followed her, wondering where this could take us. Suddenly, we came to a stop at an old house with its ceiling falling off at one side. She walked up to the door and lightly knocked on it. After what seemed to me like ages, the door opened slowly, revealing the little boy that Amber had bumped into yesterday. He quickly hid back in the house at the sight of us and closed the door. "I'm not going to hurt you for taking the water..." Amber said as she stood at the door. "We just want to know why you've taken these things...we're not going to turn you in or anything like that...we just want answers..."

"You promise?" squeaked a voice from behind the door.

"We promise," I said while standing beside Amber. The door slowly opened and the boy came back out. "Can you tell us why you did that?" I asked.

"It just that...my mom and dad left a long time ago and well...I don't have anything left..." the boy said as he showed us what was inside his home. I looked over to Amber and she seemed to understand the kid's pain.

"It's okay little guy," Amber said softly while taking his small hands. "You just acted on survival instincts..." she said while holding his hands tightly. She was acting differently...

"Yeah, that," the boy said with clear shame in his voice.

"I have an idea," Amber began. "How about you give back everything you took from the nice people and, we'll try to find you a nice home?"

"What about the food?" the boy asked, clearly giving the idea some thought.

"Well...you're going to have to explain everything, no matter how hard it can be," Amber said while bitting her bottom lip slightly.

"So what do you say?" Al asked as he moved over to where we were, he's been a bystander most of the time.

"Okay!" the boy said with a smile. I smiled at the kid's spunk as Amber took his hand. "Can we return the other things later?" he squeaked. "I want to find a family first," he whispered.

"It's all right," Amber said while straightening up. "Let's do that...that way, things will be easier for you...right?" she asked him. He nodded in response as we started to look around the town for someone to take the boy as a part of their family. We knew that it was hard to try and impose on them like this but it never hurt to try and, we really thought that sending him over to a foster home, wouldn't be any easier.

"I'm really sorry that we haven't been able to find you a home yet," I said as we sat down for a late lunch.

"You've been trying really hard and that means a lot to me," James, the name of the boy, said as he took a bite off the sandwich that Amber had bought for him.

"We just hope some one will take you in that lives here so you don't have to go too far," Amber said while ruffling the boy's hair a little. "You seem like a great kid."

'Too bad she doesn't think of me like that,' I thought. Wait...what? No way did I think that...

"You'll find someone who will take care of you," Al said with an optimistic tone.

"Yep," Amber said as our bill came. Amber and I split the bill this time and resumed our search for a home for James. It was nearly sunset when he suggested that we return some of the things he stole so our walking around Jaen wouldn't be wasted. In the end we agreed and did just that, offering explanations to those he'd taken from. For the most part, he was completely forgiven and we couldn't be happier for him. Sadly, we couldn't find him a home. Deciding that it'd be safer if he stayed at the inn with us than at the house he lived in, we took him to there to be greeted by the owner.

"Hello there kids," she said rather cheerfully. "Hi there James," she said as she noticed the extra person that had joined our crowd. "How are your parents?" she asked. Amber and I pulled her over to one side and explained the situation. Her eyes told us that she fully grasped everything but somehow, her emotions were unreadable. Once we were done, she scooped up James in her arms and gave him a tight hug to which Amber and I couldn't help but smile at each other just a little. But unlike my smile, hers seemed to be slightly faded as if something wouldn't let her smile freely. First assignment done, at last.

"Where do we go after this?" I asked Amber as nicely as I could muster.

"Aleli to inspect military action, but that takes about a few days..." Amber answered. "The longest one is Rohdas which is about two weeks..."

"What?" I asked. "The trip or the stay?"

"The stay," Amber replied. "Don't ask me why. Anyway, I'm so happy you've found someone to take care of you James...if you excuse me, I'm tired and I'm heading off to bed." I watched as Amber made her way over to her room, not bothering to say anything else. I looked over to Al and the newly formed family with confused eyes and they all just shrugged.

"That was odd..." I commented. I could tell that Al was surprised at what I said and I was surprised myself. I decided to forget that I even mentioned anything and went to my room to rest.

Amber

I collapsed on my bed after a long day, nearly falling asleep as soon as my head made contact with the pillow. Somehow, sleep didn't come easy and I started to toss and turn in bed, thinking back on what had happened during the day. Ed and I had stopped fighting long enough to agree on something and actually helped little James get a home. It was nice to actually help someone after so long but sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing I accepting Roy's proposal of having a partner. Ed's been a pain from the start...

"Amber?" called out a voice from the other side of my room door.

"Who is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's Al," the voice replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said with a sigh. "Why not?" I added as Al stepped in.

"You seemed a little down earlier..." he commented as he sat down next to me on the bed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Al," I said while looking out the window. "I'm just a little under the weather, that's all," I said as I got up. I walked over to the window I was looking at and admired the raindrops that were falling on it.

"You sure it's nothing else?" he asked. His armor creaked as he got up and walked over to me. I sighed and nodded, trying to get him off my back. It's not that he was bothering me. It's just that I need to think about what I'm going to do with myself after I'm done helping the Elrics get to Ishbal...I mean, the trip isn't that far off yet and I'm sure the reason Roy partnered me up with Ed is just so he has someone to take care of him since Roy can't be on his case all the time...I just wish that this weight in my heart fades away...

* * *

There ya go, Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading(I'm not going to ask you to review anymorecause I don't want to force you into doing it...but last time I write this, appreciation is always good). Until next time!

Laters!

Laski


	8. Unpredictable

Hey! Me here with yet another chapter in store. So weird, I know(updating again)...I just felt the urge to update and so I did.(aside from the very appreciated reviews that I got from the previous chapter...Thanks very much! I was so happy to hear from all of you! Your review replies should be on their way.) This chapter lives up to its name...strange things happen here so...I won't spoil anything...but last note:

I don't own FMA!(No matter how bad I'd want to...) The only things that I own are Amber and the plot.

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Unpredictable  
Amber

We left Jaen the next morning, hoping James and his new family a long and happy life together. I had decided to wear my blue sweats with a black tank and had my hair up in a pony/bun, just for the heck of it. Ed and Al walked beside me, silent as usual. The walk to Aleli was short so we'd reach the town a little past midday. We were almost halfway there when I stopped and looked around me.

"What is it?" Ed asked, starting to get irritated.

"I thought I heard something," I replied as I kept on walking. The day was warm, compared to the past week, so my blazer was in my suitcase, which Al had insisted to carry. The silence was a bit annoying but I really didn't want to say something and have Ed argue with me.

"Hey look Vince, three kids out on their own," commented a voice nearby. I could tell that Ed was getting angry but Al managed to clam him down this time.

"Yeah," replied a second voice, my guess, Vince. "The brunette is a cutie." I felt the anger rising and coursing through my veins.

"She looks like a little doll!" cried out the first voice. At that, forget the anger, I was fully pissed off.

"What did you call me?" I growled.

"Hey dolly!" called out Vince. "Turn around so we can get a better look at you!"

"I'm not a doll!" I cried as I clasped my hands together and pressed them to the ground. Ed then stepped in front of me, armblade and most of his upper body exposed. 'Damn...he's kinda cute when shirtless...ach! What am I thinking? But then again...' I thought as I examined his bare back closely, there were scars where the automail limb began but other than that...he didn't look half bad.

"Stay behind me," he said as the two males revealed themselves. I looked at him in surprise, he was covering me?

"Why...?" I started to ask, getting a little more ticked off.

"This is just what they want," Ed interrupted. "To get you ticked off so you can start yelling at them."

"Edward," I growled. "I want to fight these guys...they called me a doll!" I whispered loudly.

"Take it easy..." Al said softly.

"But!" I began only to be silenced by Al.

"Come on blondie..." called out the first guy. "We just want to see her better..."

"And see what she's got in that bag too..." started the second one. Great, bandits.

"Let's just work together," I said with a heavy sigh. "Things will be done with a lot quicker."

"Fine," Ed said as he stood beside me. "Got a plan?" he asked, shocked that he agreed to this. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Just charge at them. I'll cover you and I've got something I want to try on them..." I said quickly as I disappeared. Ed looked around for a sign of me and noticed where I was, calmly sitting on a nearby tree. He focused harder on me and saw the fire in my eyes that indicated that I was ready, he charged at the bandits and they did the same towards him. Before their blows met, the bandits stopped as leaves that fell from the nearby trees cut their arms and exposed body parts.

"We'll leave, we'll leave!" they yelled as they ran off. I sighed in content as their figures faded away and I quickly jumped down from the tree I was in.

"We did good," I said as Ed and Al approached me.

"Yeah...guess so," Ed commented as I began to lead the way to Aleli once more. "Let me get this straight...you hate being called a doll?" he said, clear malignant tones imbedded in his voice.

Edward

"I absolutely despise it!" Amber yelled, starting to flare up. "Just because I'm sixteen, developing and have raging hormones does not mean that I can't fight like the guys. I'm not freaking fragile! I am human of course but that's beside the point!" she started rambling and explaining to me that calling her a doll was unkind and what not. That's perfect since I found just the right thing to say to get on her nerves...during all the rambling I noticed some sort of water ball form right on top of her, deciding to let her have what she deserves, I didn't say anything. Once her anger reached breaking point, the water fell on her, soaking her entirely and her cheeks were full of something. She spat some water from her mouth out, all of it landing on my face and sighed.

"What was that about?" Al asked.

"The elements cooling down my temper," she explained. She might have cooled off but I was angry now, who was she to spit water on my face?

"Why did you do that?" I yelled, referring to the water that she'd spitted onto my face.

"You were in the way," she said. "Or did you forget that oh so scintillating detail?" I growled at her, she did have a point...damn it! Why does she do that to me?

"You need to dry off Amber," Al warned. "You might catch-"

"Achoo!" Amber sneezed, cutting him off.

"A cold..." he finished saying.

"It's not that Al," she said while pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket. "I'm just allergic to a certain runt..." she said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" I cried.

"I was kidding about the runt...but it's just a normal random sneeze," Amber said, smirk still plastered on her face. All I could do that didn't involve bodily harm was just glare at her and hope that she'd die from it. Having no luck with that, I just followed her towards our next stop again, hoping that something would get rid of her on the way. I watched her from behind as she reached to her bun and undid it, her hair loosely finding its place behind her, at her waist, maybe longer.

"That hair's too long..." I commented, wondering where this one could lead.

"I like it that way," she said simply, without even bothering to look at me. "Aside from that, you shouldn't talk about this...your hair's long too," she snapped. Damn, she got me there...

"How long until we get there?" I asked, changing the subject.

"A little after noon or one a clock..." Amber replied while starting to finger comb her hair. "Can't say exactly...the bandits delayed us for a while..."

"They sure did..." I began. "Doll..." I could feel the air around us suddenly tense up with the words and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I could hear Al raise his metal fist move to hit me but then I felt a sudden sting on my right cheek. Amber had slapped me! I reached up to my cheek and looked at her in complete surprise.

"Don't even try to say it again..." she said angrily. She then turned on her heel and kept on walking. Al looked at Amber as she kept on moving and then turned to me.

"She did it for me..." he said as he ran up to catch up with her. I just stood there a while longer, shocked. She had a mean palm...that's for sure, I still feel the burn.

"Al, do-sorry, Amber! Wait for me!" I cried as I ran to catch up to them. Once I did, they slowed down so I would be able to catch my breath. I looked over from Al to Amber and saw just briefly, something in her eyes that indicated emotion...that's odd, she's a block of ice damn it!

"Here," she said while pulling out something from her bag and gave it to me. "Drink that and you'll feel better," she said while walking on again. I looked at the bottle, twirling it in my hand, wondering if this was actually poison or something that would make me sick. "Don't doubt so much...that could be your downfall..." Amber yelled all the way from where she was, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Who asked you?" I yelled while opening the bottle.

"I'm just reacting to your delay dumb ass!" she yelled back, not even bothering to look at me. "Now get that moving or we won't make it to Aleli!" Hoping that I was doing the right thing, I drank the entire bottle and ended up having a coughing fit due to the speed. From a small distance I heard a chuckle, which I knew came from Amber. I shook it off and caught up to her, throwing the bottle of water she'd given me. She caught it effortlessly and I just wanted to hurt her. "By the way...are you ever going to put on a shirt?" she asked after a while. That's when I remember that I had taken it off in the process of protecting her from the bandits...wait...did I just think that? With an embarrassed look, I pulled out a new shirt from my suitcase and quickly put it on. "Give me what's left of your glove...I can fix it..."

"Whatever," I said as I gave her the measly tiny pieces of white fabric. She then pulled out some thread from her bag and a needle. She threaded it and threw the bobbin ahead.

"Duck," she said with a snap. The bobbin "flew" back and before I knew it, Amber had caught it almost an inch from my face. I glared at her as she cut the thread and proceeded to work on my glove. Deciding that arguing would draw more attention, I kept my mouth shut as we kept on walking. Most of the trip that was left was silent and we finally reached Aleli.

"This place is small...why would there be military personnel here?" Al asked as we looked around.

"Probably to start another useless war..." Amber muttered.

"Then why did you become a military dog?" I asked.

"I already said why...if you didn't pay attention then that's your problem," she replied with a scoff. "By the way...this is yours," she said as she gave me my glove, completely good as new. I slipped it on and kept on walking after her wondering what we'd have to do...

"Amber wait up!" I yelled as I tried to catch up to her. She turned to me at the sound of her name being called and waited for me. Once I reached her side, I started to recover the air I'd just lost and met her gaze. "You walk fast..."

"That's the whole reason I wanted to walk most of the trip...I like it better than a stuffy metal heap," she snapped as she looked ahead. "It all seems pretty calm...we might leave tomorrow for Rohdas if this keeps up..." That's great! Less time I spend with Amber.

"Perfect," I said with a smirk. We started to make our way to a small inn to take two rooms for the night.

"I'm sorry," the clerk at the desk began. "We only have one room available...fits two people..."

"We'll take it," Amber said quickly. I turned to her in surprise, she was willing to share a room with me? I looked back at the clerk, and noticed that he was waiting for me to say something.

"We'll take it," I said with a nod. If she was willing to sacrifice a separate room so we could get a cheap place...I guess it wouldn't hurt to share a room with her. We made our way upstairs with Al close behind and once inside, Amber sat down on the bed. "I'm not going to say anything..."

"You just did," Amber said with a smirk. "We should take a walk around to ensure that everything is going all right and I suggest you leave the watch behind, that way, they'll think of us as innocent bystanders."

"What about you!" I cried. "You don't have it with you! I can't see the chain!" She then reached in to her skirt pocket and pulled the watch out for me to see, chain and all.

"I hate the prejudice we get for showing the goddamn chain so, I don't leave it out in the open like you..." Amber replied as she put the watch away again. I just glared at her, a habit I'm developing when I'm around her, and took off my watch, setting it on the bedside table. "This way," she said while leading the way to Aleli. We walked the town and people were really open to us, telling us that everything was working out quite well. We headed back to our room for the night, satisfied. "Time to call Roy..."

"What for?" I argued. "What would be the point in telling him everything now? Can't it wait?"

"Nope..." Amber replied cooly. She then picked up the phone and started to dial the number. I stood next to her, hoping to hear Roy's part of the conversation as well.

"Hello?" started a voice from the phone as someone picked up.

"Hey Riza," Amber started. "Just checking in...is Roy around?"

"I'll put him on right now," Riza replied as some random muffling was heard.

"Hello there Amber," Roy's voice began. "I assume you're calling to tell me how things are so far?"

"It's coming up roses sir," Amber said with a forced smile.

"Good," Roy replied. "And the seeds, how are they doing?"

"Well," Amber began thinking of what to say...or rather **how** to say it. "Not really taking the sunlight sir..." she began after a while. "They've been planted but nothing is sprouting..."

"Good to hear," Roy replied. "If everything in the night is clear then I see no obstacle for your next harvest." I looked at Amber with a raised brow at this time and she just shrugged in response. "By the way, I can't for you to arrive at Rohdas..." he said while hanging up.

"This had better have nothing to do with any perverseness..." she muttered as she hung up the phone.

"I'm going to guess that next harvest meant that we can go to Rohdas tomorrow morning," I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"What was your first clue?" Amber said with obvious sarcasm.

"Do you have to be like that?" I yelled.

"I'm just being myself..." Amber said while rummaging through her suitcase. "If you have a problem, please report to your nearest service station, if not, leave a message after the beep...oh wait...I'm human...I don't beep..." she said while going to the bathroom and locking herself in.

"Damn it Amber!" I yelled as I banged on the door. The only reply to that was the shower turning on and that aggravated me more. "That was not funny!"

"Because you were at the receiving end of the joke runt!" she yelled.

"Don't call me small!" I yelled. "Do you think that it's the only way to get on my nerves?"

"It usually works every time I say it," she countered, the shower turning off. I heard her get out and I walked away from the door so I wouldn't hurt the first time I saw her out of the bathroom. "All yours," she said while sitting down by the window. I quickly went to the bathroom and showered. Once I was dressed, I walked out to see Amber still sitting by the window, looking at the outside world, deep in thought.

"You feeling okay?" I asked, walking towards her slightly. She snapped out of her trance and glanced at me, confused. "I'm just asking...don't get any ideas..."

"I wasn't," she replied. "I'm perfectly fine...get to bed...Al is outside making sure that everything's perfect for our departure to Rohdas in the morning," she said while returning her gaze to the window.

"What about you?" I asked, climbing onto the bed.

"I'll join you later...right now I'm not tired...," she replied leaning back on the wall nearest to her.

"Fine," I scoffed as I closed and went into a dreamless slumber.

A few hours later, something woke me up but I'm not sure what it was. I looked around the room to see Amber still leaning against the wall, seeming to be looking out the window but she was actually sound asleep. Her deep breaths signaled that she had been asleep for a while. Deciding that it'd be better if I moved her, that way she won't wake up with any pains tomorrow to complain about on our trip, I got off the bed and walked over to her. I carefully lifted her up into my arms, cradling her like a little girl, slowly walking over to the only bed in the room. 'She feels cold to the touch...' I thought. I laid her down on one side and covered her with the blanket before drawing the curtains and laying down on my side of the bed. 'There, I was nice to her...leave me alone,' I thought to nothing in particular as I fell asleep, forgetting everything around me...

* * *

And so ends chapter eight of **Steel and Ice. **Hope you enjoyed and until next time people! 

Laters!

Laski


	9. Secrets and Hidden Smiles

Hey people! Laski here, just getting back from meh long weekend, ready to update again! Kudos to all of those who reviewed, made my weekend a lot better! xD So, here's the next installment for **Steel and Ice, **btw Me and God Complex: there will be more scenes on that later on so, don't worry! Lastly, I don't own FMA...just Amber and most of the plot...

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Secrets and Hidden Smiles  
Amber

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself on the bed...not exactly where I remember falling asleep at. I looked around for any signs of Al so I could thank him for moving me but there were none. I turned to my side and saw Edward, sleeping soundly and snoring lightly. I noticed a few stray bangs covering his eyes and they seemed to be bothering him. 'Damn motherly instincts,' I thought as I gently reached over and moved the strands of golden hair and tucked them behind his ear. The door to the room opened quietly as Al stepped inside.

"How was it?" I whispered, getting off the bed, taking one more look at the sleeping Edward. He didn't look that evil when he was asleep...

"Everything is good to go," Al began. "The military is throwing bait but the people here aren't fighting back..."

"Lost cause..." I said with a smile. "I'll talk to Roy once we get to Rohdas and tell him to put in a word with the Fuhrer."

"When I came in to check on you last night...you were sleeping by the window..." Al started. "I was going to move you but the maid asked for my help on something...when I came back, you were already in bed...did you wake up?"

"No..." I said while glancing at Edward. He moved me? He carried me to bed? He did it? Why in the world would he? "I'm going to safely assume your brother did..."

"Oh," Al said while moving over to his brother. "Should I wake him? It's almost ten..."

"Far be it to let me stop you..." I said while going into the bathroom to change.

"EYAH!" Ed yelled from the room. "You're freaking cold Al!" A brief pause followed after this, as if he were looking for something. "Where's Amber?" he asked as I finished changing.

"Right here," I said while exiting the bathroom. "All yours Ed," I said while proceeding to pack my bag. He walked past me and stepped inside the bathroom to get ready for our departure. I proceeded to make my way downstairs to check us out and to get us a quick breakfast so we'd get to Rohdas faster.

"Amber!" yelled out a voice from behind me. I quickly discarded Al since it didn't sound hollow, so it must've been Edward. I turned to face him and he was just pulling on his read coat. "Don't go getting ideas about what I did last night..."

"I wasn't," I replied coldly. "Why? Do you want me to get ideas from it?" I replied, raising a brow.

"No!" he nearly yelled. "Just telling you."

"Whatever," I said while tossing him an apple. "I already cleaned it...come on...we need to get a move on..."

"How long until we reach Rohdas?" asked Al.

"Few hours," I said as we walked out of Aleli's limits. "Can't tell you how many exactly, I've never heard of the place..."

"Oh," Al said with what seemed to be a sigh. "But you do know where it is, right?"

"Yes," I replied while turning to the suit of armor. "I checked a recent map before heading off in Resembool."

"You sure you can remember something like that?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I replied without even bothering to look his way. "I'm sure..." I said while leading the way. The journey then became silent as only our footsteps echoed in the dirt path. I mostly had my eyes on the ground, trying to think of what to do when a distant memory came back to haunt me.

_"They can't do that to daddy!" cried Elicia. "He still has more work to do and he can't do it when he wakes up!" I turned away from the sight and looked around at the rest of the military personnel. I had skipped out on the uniform this time but I still had my military watch in clear sight even though I was standing with Gracia, Elicia, and the rest of the family. _

_"He's not coming back honey..." Gracia said as she leaned down and hugged her daughter tightly. She then turned to me and quickly embraced me, knowing that Hughes considered me a part of the family much like she did. I watched as they kept on piling dirt on Hughes' coffin when I felt a slight tug at my black skirt. I looked to my side and saw nothing. My focus returned to the burial when I felt a tug at my skirt yet again, this time, I looked down and saw Elicia with sad eyes. _

_"He's gone Amber..." she said softly. _

_"Yes, he is," I said while bending down to her height. She then played with my hair, which I had let down for the occasion since Hughes liked it. _

_"Can you promise something big sis?" she said while looking at me in the eyes. _

_"Tell me what it is..." I said, wondering where this was getting at. _

_"Don't leave like daddy did..." she said while hugging me. I looked back at Hughes buried coffin and bit my lip, hard. How can you promise a three year old that you won't die? I felt her weak hold on me grow as she sobbed quietly, waiting for my answer. _

_"I promise to try my hardest..." I said with tears stinging my eyes. "I'll try..." I said, my voice cracking..._

"Amber watch out!" called out a voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. I felt someone pull me towards them, their arms holding me tightly. "You all right?" I heard Ed's voice ask in my ear. "It's not like you to be so quiet and miss a cliff..."

"I'm fine!" I yelled, leaving his arms. "What do you know about how I am? Answer that!"

"From the week or two we've been partners, we've yelled at each other enough for me to know that you don't like to keep quiet!" Ed yelled back.

"You know what?" I said with a huff. "Forget it!" I said while throwing my arms in the air. "Thank you for helping me," I said while looking at the ground. "I owe you..."

"Now that you mention it..." he started, I quickly snapped my fingers and a leaf shut him up for me.

"Don't think about it...I'll only pay you back when you least expect it..." I said while starting to walk towards Rohdas again. I undid the alchemy on the leaf and let him talk, wondering what he was going to yell now.

"I don't even know why I saved you!"

"That's what partners do!" yelled Al. "Now stop fighting!"

"Fine," I murmured as I kept on moving.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Ed asked as he started to walk by me.

"Something personal," I said quickly. "Refrain from questions Ed...I am not going to talk about it..."

"Whatever," he replied. The remainder of the journey was quiet and we reached Rohdas a little before sundown. We went to the closest in**(n)** to check in when we found out that our rooms were already booked. Then I remembered that Havoc is supposed to be here because he had to talk to me about what we're supposed to do in Rohdas. I'm guessing he's in my room waiting for me. "Do you think Mustang called in advance?" Ed asked me as we made our way to our rooms.

"Maybe, I don't remember," I lied as I went to the room the clerk had told me to. Inside, just as I suspected was Havoc, out of uniform.

"Hey Amber," he said while coming to greet me.

"Hey H," I said with a small smile and hugging him quickly. "What's the damage?"

"Well," he started, pulling out a bag from underneath the bed. "You're supposed to go undercover at this new bar they built here where supposedly shady dudes from the area are meeting. Roy's arranged everything and you'll be going under the name Charlotte."

"'Kay," I said. "What's in the bag? What about Edward?"

"What you'll be wearing for your job during the next few weeks. The chief bought most of these and Lt. Hawkeye picked out a few things too. Now, about the kid...I'm going to talk to him but I won't mention a thing about what you'll be doing," Havoc answered.

"What ishe going to do?" I asked, walking over to the bag and opening it.

"He'll come by in a few days undercover as well..." Havoc said as I started to pull out clothes. Most of the shirts had a pretty average cleavage exposure so I wouldn't mind wearing them. I placed them carefully in the bed and once I was done with the tops, I pulled out what looks to be...oh God no...he didn't...

"Micro mini's..." I muttered. "No way am I wearing these..."

"I figured as much. Now, when Roy talked to the bar's owner, he asked for the dress code for the waitresses and bartenders and the owner replied quote: "A little skin is fine but nothing that makes them look trashy..."

"Sounds like a decent man..."

"You can't be too sure..." Havoc warned. I smiled slightly as his concern and moved over to my bag. "Go change. I can't leave yet..."

"You don't want to leave," I corrected as I pulled out some jeans from my bag and took a deep blue shirt to change into. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I pulled off my skirt and tank that I'd put on in the morning and took a quick shower. I changed into the clothes I'd brought with me and looked at myself in the mirror. "Riza picked out the shirts, right?" I said as I checked how it fit. It looked pretty good...

"Yeah, the chief almost went overboard with the micro's..." Havoc said from the door. It was obvious...Roy couldn't pick a good shirt for me if he tried...I know this from experience. I unlocked the door and let Havoc in so he could see how I looked. "Very nice," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said with a small blush. "What do you think of the hair?"

"Try something new..." Havoc suggested. "Here," he said while giving me another bag. "Riza thought you might need some of this stuff," he added as I opened the bag. Inside, it was half full of the necessary hair products for what I wanted to do and I smiled again. I quickly pulled out some gel and messed up my hair a little, making it slightly wavy. "Nice..." he said with a smirk. "By the way..." he said while puling something out of his pocket. "I got you something..."

"You didn't have to..." I started, looking at the small box.

"Yeah," Havoc said while opening the box. "But I felt bad that after Roy and Riza got you something that I'd come empty handed," he said while pulling out what was inside. It was a pair of silver hoop earrings that matched perfectly with anything. "These would look nice in the lower hole," he said as I pulled out the lower earring, yes, I have two piercing in each ear. One pair of studs in the upper hole and small dangles from the other. I replaced the dangles with the ones Havoc had given me and put them on with care.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, admiring how they looked. "They're beautiful..."

"You're welcome," Havoc said with a smile. "You look great...just a little black eyeliner should do the trick..."

"Think so?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad...it was different...

"I know you rarely wear makeup but..." he said letting his voice trail off as I put on my black eyeliner. He did have a point though...

"Done..." I said as I finished. I looked over to Havoc and he smiled.

"If it wasn't because I'd knew you..." Havoc started. "I'd be asking for your number..."

"Oh shut up..." I said while trying to downplay my blush. "You do know that's illegal right?"

"I was just getting my point across Amber," Havoc answered.

"Okay..." I said with a sigh.

"Now, let me walk you over to the place to drop you off. I'll talk to Fullmetal later," Havoc said while I put on my boots and picked up my bag, leaving my id's and everything military-ish behind before walking out the door ahead of Havoc.

Al

Brother and I were walking back to his room when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, looking at her closely. She seemed familiar to me.

"It's all right kid," she said while smiling at me. "I'm fine and it was just an accident. Don't worry so much about it. Okay?" she said with a smile. "I'll see you around," she said while running off. "Yo! H! Wait for me!" she cried as she caught up to someone even more familiar.

"Al!" called out brother's voice. I turned to him and saw his angry face. I quickly ran inside his room, wondering about what I'd done.

"What is it brother?" I asked as he closed the door.

"Did you see that man at the hallway?" he said.

"Yeah, he looks a lot like Havoc."

"That's because it is! What's he doing here?"

"Fullmetal, open the door, it's Havoc and I need to talk to you..." Havoc said while knocking at the door. I opened it and let him in and he sat on a nearby chair.

"Hi Lt.!" I said happily.

"Hey kid," Havoc said with a smile. "Look, Mustang wants you to go undercover at the local bar in a few days..."

"What about Amber?" brother asked.

"She's sound asleep," Havoc quickly replied. "I'll wake her up after I talk to you," he added as he started to explain what brother was going to do and what he needed to act like...funny...something's missing in all of this...as if there's something Havoc's not telling us...

* * *

There you have it! Chapter Nine of **Steel and Ice**,

Laters!

Laski


	10. Surprise, Surprise

Hey people! Don't worry about the fic...it's still going, its just that my computer hasn't been very nice these past few weeks. Anyway, this chapter contains the beginning of the mission while the next two or three(need to check) do the same. Anyway, thank you very much for your reviews, very much appreciated! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Laski doesn't own Ed(no matter how much she'd want to...) Al, or FMA in general. Just Amber and the plot, as usual...

* * *

Chapter Ten  
Surprise, Surprise  
Edward

About two days had passed since Havoc came in to tell me about what I was supposed to do while Amber and I stayed in Rohdas. I dressed in clothes that completely concealed my automail but comfortable enough to spend most of the night in. After leaving Al inside the room, I made my way over to the bar Havoc had told me about, ready to head in undercover. I walked in and people stopped what they were doing to take a good look at me.

"Welcome!" yelled out a male voice from the back. "What brings you here young man?"

"Just a place to spend some time in..." I said while looking around. Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary...

"You've come to the right place," said the male voice as its owner appeared. It was a fairly plump man with a big smile and an average moustache. "Everyone comes here to unwind and to have some fun out of the daily routine."

"Stop promoting yourself Bob," called out a female voice.

"Ella is right," said another female voice. "The guy's already inside...don't go scaring him off..."

"Hehe," the man laughed. "Right you are ladies. Now, have a seat and I'll send someone right away," he said while leading me to a table. "Sweet cheeks! He's all yours!"

"Don't go talkin' like that Bob...you'll make it worse," said the second female voice as she finally stepped into my vision range. Her hair cascaded into messy waves all around her that moved when she walked over to my table. Her slightly torn jeans gave her a casual appearance, as did the red V-neck style shirt she was wearing. Her carefully lined brown eyes examined me closely as she walked over to my table. Then, a random male from a nearby table slapped her ass and in an instant, he was on the ground.

"Don't touch Sweet Cheeks ass...you'll regret it deeply," said the male voice I figure to be Bob's. She kicked the guy's leg slightly and kept on walking over to me until she finally reached my table, smirking a little. There was something about her that seemed awfully familiar to me...that's when it sunk in...the girl that was right next to me was Amber...

"What-" I started as a note fell on my table. I looked over to her and she signaled me to open it. I did as she asked and read it. It said _You'll blow our cover if you finish that question and whatever else you're going to say concerning why I'm here...now be nice and keep quiet..._

"What'll it be?" she asked after I put away the note.

"Some water would be fine for now...I'm just looking around..." I said with a sigh. She did have a point though. I hate it when that happens.

"All righty then," she said while writing down something on her notepad. "I'll be right back," she said with a smile and walking towards the bar. "Ella!" she called out as she disappeared behind it. She soon came back with a glass and a bottle of water, setting them before me. "There you go," Amber said while smiling again. "I assume you'll be staying here a while longer so...I won't give you the check yet...and believe me, don't leave before you pay..."

"She'll hunt you down!" replied a female as she came by and stood next to Amber. She had short fiery red hair and sparkling blue eyes that contrasted well with her hair.

"You're supposed to sound meaner," Bob started.

"I can't do mean too well..." the female replied. "By the way, my name's Ella," she said as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," I said while looking over to Amber. She smiled at me slightly but this time, it was different than all the others...it seemed almost...real...

"So..." Amber started looking around. "When is it that time Bob?" she asked.

"In an hour...why?" Bob replied.

"So I can hide when it comes..." she said while running off. Ella grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Why must you do this every night?" Ella asked.

"Do what?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Hide from the crowd...we usually put on a show every night just for fun and this time, it's her turn to headline..." Ella answered, Amber really trying to get away.

"Headline?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah," Ella confirmed. "Her turn to sing..."

"This ought to be fun..." I muttered. It'd be hilarious if she sang off key.

"It usually is," another girl spoke up. "Come on Charlotte, we're going to put in a little more color on that face of yours!" she said as she took Amber out of Ella's grip and dragging her to the back of the place.

"Someone help!" Amber yelled as she was gone. I couldn't help but laugh, she was getting what she deserves.

"And tonight only," started Ella as she took the small platform they called a stage. "Charlotte alongside Rafael singing, 'Rainy Days, No Thank You'," she finished saying as a song blasted from a nearby radio.

"Party, rain of champagne," started a male voice. "A sexy lady," he started and on cue, Amber stepped in, wearing a mini skirt and a little more color in her eyes. "Escorted by kisses," he said as Amber blew kisses to the audience. I rolled my eyes and frankly wasn't interested yet. I wanted to hear Amber sing. "Come on, it's show time, a love message. Anyway, the moonlight, vanished in an instant," he stopped and pointed to Amber, meaning that it was her turn to take over.

"Rainy days are pleasant, but no thank you," she responded, on key and without a flaw.

"Ooohhh... Stupid lonely man," Rafael responded as he and Amber stepped together with the beat.

"But those kinds of places are charming," Amber replied sweetly.

"The drops soak my eyes. Now I want to hug you with these hands and transmit to you my flame," he sang as he took Amber's hand and danced around with her. I watched her, my jaw dropped as she changed into this sexy, powerful and attractive person. I can't believe I just thought that!

"Tonight," Amber started as she walked through the crowd. She stood behind me, leaning into my chair. "At midnight, somewhat shy. Let's look for stars," she sang leaning into my ear. "I want you to know that I didn't want you to see me like this..." she whispered as Rafael sang his reply.

"I'm glad I did...now I have something to tease you with..." I replied with a smirk.

"Put a sock in it," she growled.

"Tomorrow morning, 35 hours. From the solitude, let's check it out together," Rafael sang in the background.

"You are like a soaked and inexpert puppy," Amber sang as she walked over to the stage.

"Oh...I know, incompetent," he replied to Amber and moved to the beat.

"But it's okay to not always be strong."

"Ho-ho, wipe the drops away."

"Now I want to keep you close, sprinkle you with water, ironic siren," Amber sang as she looked over to me from the corner of her eye. She seems so different now... "Rainy days are pleasant, but no thank you," she continued after a small instrumental pause.

"Oh, stupid lonely man," Rafael sang, stepping towards Amber, who in turn stepped backwards.

"But these kinds of places are charming."

"These drops soak my eyes."

"Now I want to hug you with these hands and transmit to you my flame," Rafael and Amber sang together, his arm around her waist as the song came to a close. Everyone clapped and out of respect, I did the same.

"I'm leaving early tonight!" cried Amber as she got off the stage and walked over to the room she had been dragged to earlier.

"Come in early tomorrow!" yelled out Bob's voice. I pulled out the money for the water and set it on the table before heading outside to wait for Amber. I needed to talk to her.

"Hey kid," I heard Amber say as she stepped outside. "I gave your cash over to Bob..."

"Thanks," I mumbled as we started to make our way over to the inn. The walk was silent but after a while I just felt that I had to talk. "Why didn't you tell me that you were undercover at the bar?" I blurted out.

"Wasn't supposed to," she replied with a sigh. "Look," she started. "We can argue about this all night but I'm not going to change or say anything new to you. All I want is a nice soak in the tub at the inn and bed."

"Sure, don't pay attention to what I have to say!" I cried.

"I never do..." Amber said with a smirk. I just glared at her as I tried to think of something else to say.

"Just shut up!" I cried, the first thing that came to mind.

"..."

"Did you listen to me?" I yelled.

"..."

"Amber!" I cried, trying to get her attention. "Are you deaf?" I yelled as we reached the in.

"No..." she said while looking at me. "You told me to be quiet so I was nice enough to pay attention to what you said," she continued with a smirk. "If you'll excuse me," she said as we reached our rooms. "I'll be going to bed now..." she started while going into her room. "Shortie," she finished saying as in one swift movement closed and locked the door so I wouldn't get in.

"Amber"! I yelled banging on the door. "You'll pay for that!"

"Ever heard about Karma?" she started. "If I have to pay...so do you!" she yelled as another door to her room closed. I sighed and gave up the fight, quickly retreating to my room to plot her demise! Again...

* * *

There you have it...chapter ten...eleven should be up this weekend or maybe later on in the week...depends on the time in my hands. Laters! 

Laski


	11. Just Moments

Hello! Long time, no update! Oh well...school has ended for me just last week and I've been busy with the whole prom/grad deal. Getting the invites, the date and all that jazz. Anyway, I'd like to thank those who reviewed, thank you very much! And now...chapter eleven, Just Moments, enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply...

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
Just Moments  
Amber

I woke up the next morning slightly refreshed and relieved since Edward now knew that I was working at the bar and I didn't have to hide it anymore. Now the problem was what we're going to do over the next few days as we keep showing up at the bar "together". Well...it wouldn't hurt to try and have a civilized conversation with him while undercover, I mean we won't be able to argue without raising suspicion. I just hope he tries...I'll only do it if he tries too...

I kept to myself most of the day since I wanted to avoid trouble, firstly. Second, I wanted some time to myself as I prepared to tackle the bar tonight. The place is pretty sweet and it's family oriented, kids are allowed in but us waitresses need to keep a steady eye on the younger ones. I still don't understand the possible threat the place holds to the military since on the first day, I was welcomed with open arms and big smiles. It didn't take me long to adjust and adapt to their lifestyle. I found myself smiling often which I found surprisingly new since I barely smile, let alone the full one that earned me the "sweet cheeks" rep.

It grew dark rather quickly that day and I dressed for the bar as usual and left without bothering to say anything to Edward or Alphonse. Once I arrived at the bar, Ella was just clocking in as well. She wasn't just friendly, she was also a very easy person to talk to, just like Winry back in Resembool.

"So," she started as we tied on our aprons. "Do you think that blonde kid from yesterday is going to show up again?"

"I don't know..." I started, lying. "Why? Do you like him?"

"No," she said with a smile. "I just think he'd be good for you."

"You've got to be kidding," I said while taking out my pen from my bag.

"I'm serious," she said while tucking her pen behind her ear. "If he comes back tonight you should talk to him, he seems like a nice guy."

"Right," I scoffed, not wanting to talk about this anymore. '"Nice guy" are totally not the words I'd use to describe Edward Elric,' I thought as I walked out of the clocking in area and headed for the bar to meet with Bob. "Am I doing tables tonight?" I asked as I spotted him working the bar.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Please try to take a break tonight, last night you left exhausted."

"I'll try," I half promised as I started to clean up the dirty tables. Lunch hour had kept the place quite busy I see...

"Hey there girls!" called out Rafael's voice as he stepped inside. "Charla, when you can, fetch me a beer."

"All righty then," I said with a smile and a nod. After clearing my last table, I got him one and set it before him and he slipped a sen into my hand. "Thanks," I said softly as the disguised Edward finally came in. He sat down further into the crowd, making small talk with some of the usual folks. I'd been working for two hours straight when I noticed Edward glancing at the pool tables. "Rack 'em up," I said as I walked by his table. "I'll play you."

"Really?" he asked, slightly surprised. "I mean, all right then," he said as he walked over to the table and did as I suggested.

"Bob," I started as I let go of my tray at the bar. "I'm taking a break," I said as I walked over to the table Ed has set up and picked up a cue stick. "You break," I said while pointing at the white ball.

"I insist that you do it," Ed said, a twinkle in his eye.

"If you insist kind gentleman," I started, not wanting to give into this semi fight that he wanted. "I'll break then," I said as I leaned in, ready for the game.

Ed

"Clack!" sounded out the ball as the game began. Amber and I played pretty well and were halfway through in silence. I then decided to try what Al had suggested that afternoon and hoped that things would actually go well for once.

"So..." I started after Amber hit and sunk another one of the higher numbers. "Tell me about your family."

"Well," Amber started, bitting her lower lip slightly. "I'm an only child and all of my family's dead," she said while looking into my eyes. I could tell that it wasn't a lie and that she had been completely honest with me. "What about you?"

"My father walked out on my mom when I was little," I said as I hit the ball and missed. "And my mother died a few months, maybe a year or two later."

"You don't like your father much, do you?" she said softly. I nodded in response and she sighed deeply before speaking. "At least he's alive. Even if you don't count or trust him, at least you have someone there..."

"What happened to your parents?" I asked, wondering if she'd avoid the subject like last time.

"My mom died when I was about seven, she got sick and never recovered," Amber said, her eyes hard to read at this point. "My father is another story..."

"What happened?" I asked, as I noticed her eyes darken.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said softly.

"Change of subject then," I said as I played my turn and sunk one of her numbers by accident. "What were you like when you were little?"

"Hyper," she said with a laugh. "I could barely sit still...but I guess that's kind of typical for a youngster."

"Yeah," I said with a laugh of my own. This all felt different but, natural. "I guess it is," I added, watching Amber sink in her last ball and claim yet another turn to sink the eight ball and win. "Good game," I said while shaking her hand.

"Good game," Amber said with a smile. "I better get back to work," she said while placing the stick on the table and walking over to the bar to pick up her tray. It felt weird to get along with her...almost scary. I mean, I felt relaxed and at ease and never felt the tiniest urge to argue about anything. I sat down at the table I'd been in before to find that I had a little guest with me.

"Hey there little girl," I said while smiling at her a little.

"Hi mister!" she cried, smiling widely at me.

"Where's your mother and father?" I asked.

"They're at a nearby town, I just came by to see the people here since they're always so nice to me!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey there Casey!" Amber said as she walked over to our table. "I see you've met our newest guest," she added, referring to me.

"Yes!" the girl named Casey replied.

"I brought your milk and cookies Case," Amber said while setting down a glass of the vile beverage and a plate of cookies.

"Want one mister?" she asked while offering one to me.

"No thanks," I said softly while glancing at Amber. "They're yours."

"I don't mind," the little girl replied.

"It's okay," I started. "They're yours...if I want any, I'll ask Charlotte for some..."

"He's right Case," Amber said while smiling at the girl. "He'll ask me if he wants anything, that's what I'm here for."

"Oh," Casey said softly with a small smile. "Okay!" she said while starting to eat her snack.

"Charlotte," I started, remembering the name Havoc had told me when I called Central last night.

"Yes?" she said while her gaze met mine.

"Could you get me some water?" I asked.

"I'd be glad to," she said while walking away.

"You like her," Casey started.

"Nope," I said honestly. 'This whole undercover thing has created a different Amber...one that is completely fake and I don't like it at all...' I thought. Wait a moment...whoever said I liked the cold Amber in the first place?

"Here you go kid," Amber said to me with a smile as she placed a bottle near my hand. "So Case...what are planning to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know..." the girl replied. "Will you be working tomorrow?"

"Yes," Amber replied. "Why?"

"Because I want to show you something," Casey replied, smiling.

"I can't wait to see it," Amber said while ruffling the little girl's short hair and smiling. This all looks so genuine, like I'm seeing the Amber that she's locked away for whatever reason...but it just has to be an act...

"Charlotte," started a voice from behind me. I followed her gaze and saw Bob standing at our table, smiling at her."You can go, you've worked hard tonight."

"Thanks Bob," Amber said with a smile. She then walked off after giving a quick hug to Casey and smiling at Bob. She left her tray at the bar and waved good bye to everyone before leaving. I waited a few minutes before making my own exit and joining Amber outside. "Tonight wasn't so hard..." Amber started.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It seems like every day things get a little easier to deal with..."

"Except you," Amber and I said at the same time. We both glared at each other in surprise and decided not to say another word to each other for what remained of the journey. Once we reached our rooms at the inn, I quickly made my way to my room without saying another word to Amber.

"Night," Amber said while opening the door.

Amber

"Wait!" cried Ed before I managed to step inside my room. I turned to face him, curiosity getting the better of me. "Is that all you're going to say? No "shortie", "runt" nor anything from that trail of insults?"

"Do you want me to insult you?" I asked, raising a brow.

"No!" he cried defensively. "Just...good night," he said with a small smile.

"Good night," I said while going into my room and closing the door. "Shortie..."

* * *

I love that ending...one of my fave chapter endings so far...anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time!

Laters!

Laski


	12. Cold Envy, Stale Act

Hey people! Laski here, alive and not well!(feeling a little under the weather is all...) Aside from that, I bring forth the next chapter of **Steel and Ice**, this one moves things along alittle. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed the previous one, they made me very happy!Now, moving on...I don't own FMA...I justown Amber and the plot...now enjoy! xD

On another note, review replies will be sent with the exception of Earth Alchemist's which I'll reply here: I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter, it starts to delve a little into what makes Amber a cold person. The full explination to what happen will be in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
Cold Envy, Stale Act  
Amber

A few days had passed since that night and Ed and I were getting along, when we were at the bar acting like civilized folks that is. Casey had come more often at the bar and kept showing me some beautiful drawings of me and the girls hard at work, she had also made some of Ed sitting with her and playing tic tac toe to which he smiled at the young girl. Everything was clear and Ed and I knew that we'd have to leave Rohdas shortly to go back to Central to report to Roy. The move had been made official recently and he was awaiting our arrival with the news of how the bar was going.

I left earlier than usual, wanting to tell Bob that I was going to resign my job at the end of the week to go back home for some family situations. It was all obviously a lie to me but he believed me well enough to be compassionate about the situation and held no grudges when I told him I wanted to quit. The rest of my coworkers however, were sad to see me go but understood very well. Casey had a hard time understanding but she was very supportive and was glad that I wasn't leaving quickly. The night was very quiet and the bar was pretty busy...

"Hi Charlotte!" cried out Casey's voice as the little girl came in. She quickly sat at Ed's table and started talking to him about something they only know. I watched them laugh it up and I couldn't help but smile at them. I walked over to their table after clearing my first three of the night when the peaceful atmosphere was shattered to pieces.

"We're takin' over this shack!" yelled out some voices from the door, alongside some bullets.

"Duck and cover!" I yelled pouncing on Edward and taking him with me to the ground, my body on top of his.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he whispered loudly.

"Do you want yourself killed?" I asked.

"No!" he cried. "But apparently you want to kill me!"

"I wouldn't do Mustang the favor," I replied meeting his eyes. It had just become apparent to me how close we were, but I pushed the thought as far as I could, pressing my cheek against Ed's as the shots began to die down. "Stay quiet and play dead...I don't want to give them any ideas..."

"Like I'd do that," he said while placing an arm around me. "You're bleeding," he whispered.

"Not me," I said softly. "I don't feel anything odd..." I whispered as the shots dimmed and the invaders left the bar.

"Casey!" cried out a male voice. Oh no...not the little girl...

Edward

"Casey!" called out a voice. "Are you all right?" he asked as Amber got off me. I looked around and saw some who were injured but nothing fatal...except Casey.

"I don't want you guys to fight back..." Casey coughed out as she coughed up blood. "I'm from their town..."

"They killed one of their own?" Amber asked softly.

"Yes..." Casey started, showing strength we didn't know she had. "I don't want anyone to fight back..."

"But-" I started, trying to keep it together. I watched Amber for a while and saw nothing in her eyes. She really was cold...she's not even welling up with tears.

"This place was purely built for fun and so everyone had somewhere they could unwind..." Bob started. "The supposed shady people that meet here are just strangers that once they arrive here, like the place and stay."

"I'm sorry guys," Casey started. "Charlotte, Eric(a/n: name Ed used while undercover...not very creative of him...well, actually me but who cares?), thank you for being my friends..." she said softly as she let go of her last breath. I started to cry and so did everyone around us...except Amber. How can she be like this?

"You know what Amber?" I said while blowing her cover and standing up. "I wish I were like you, a block of ice..."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I wish I wouldn't be able to feel anything..." I said while walking over to the inn.

"Brother!" cried Al as I came into the room. "I heard all the noise! Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said while taking off most of my clothes.

"What about Amber?" he asked, walking over to the door.

"I could care less," I replied while stepping into the bathroom, hoping to wash all the pain away. I turned on the shower head and let the warm water try to take the pain alongside my filth. Once I had enough, I turned it off, dried and put on some boxers before walking out to the room. The door opened and Amber stepped inside, still wearing the clothes from the bar.

"Amber!" cried Al. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said angrily. Suddenly, a drop of blood, coming from one of her hands, fell to the floor and she failed to notice...what was her problem now?

"Amber you're bleeding!" Al cried. She snapped out of some sort of trance and looked at her right palm.

"Guess I am," she said softly. Al was about to say something else but she beat him to it. "We're heading to Central in the sleeper car, pack your bags," Amber said while walking for the door.

"Wait!" I found myself saying. "What about your hand? What happened? You said you were unscathed!" I said without thinking.

"I must've cut myself on something...now get packing," Amber said while leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"Sometimes I'm happy that I don't understand her," I said as I started to get dressed and began to pack my stuff.

"I'm not," Al said while putting some water in a towel and cleaning up the small blood puddle Amber had left. "Brother, you should go check on her...I'll finish packing."

"Mr. Elric?" started a voice from the door. "You received a message from a man named Mustang a few minutes ago. He wants you to call his office; you may do so from the front desk."

"Will do," I said while sighing. What did Mustang want now? "Fine Al," I said while putting on my red coat. "I'll go check on Amber before I call Mustang..."

"Thanks brother," Al said as he started to pack my bag for me. I left the room and made my way towards Amber's surprised to see the door slightly open. From outside I could hear her...singing?(A/N: Song that Amber sings here is titled Despacio by Black Guayaba...I translated it and changed a few words for the sake of the fic...now, onward with the chapter!)

"I feel like stranger, lost in a world with nothing to do...nothing to believe," she started. "Feeling that I'm alone, drowning deep inside and rare is my smile, without you by my side," she continued, pure emotion spilling out. "I wish I'd find you again because I don't want to lose my only reason of being and so, it's killing me. I feel that my life is slipping away slowly. I'm losing all reason and its loneliness that follows me...don't go away please...," she sang, holding her head, pained. "Emptiness surrounds me and I feel that its time to end all this even though I want to keep going. No more strength left in me, you turned your back towards me and I can't do this anymore...I can't hold it in..."

'I thought...' I started to think as she sat down on the bed.

"I wish I'd find you again because I don't want to lose my only reason of being and so, it's killing me. I feel that my life is slipping away slowly. I'm losing all reason and its loneliness that follows me...don't go away please..." she sang, louder this time, nearly yelling out the notes. "It's killing me. I feel that my life is slipping away slowly. I'm losing all reason and its loneliness that follows me...don't go away please...," she sang as her voice died down and turned into frail sobs, burying her face in her hands.

"Amber?" I said while knocking on the door lightly. She wiped her eyes quickly and stood at the far back of the room before telling me that I could come in. "I'm going to check us out," I started, looking at her back. Her hand was just bandaged but there were small stains of blood, showing that the cut hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

"I already bought the tickets," Amber said, not moving from her spot. I could see now that she was having just as a tough of a time as I was. "I'll see you at the station."

"All right," I said while turning to the door. "Amber...sometimes the only thing you can do is cry..." I finished saying as I made my way towards the door.

At central

"Havoc," started Mustang's voice. "I want you to go to the station to pick up Amber, Fullmetal and Alphonse...they should be coming from Rohdas in the sleeper car."

"Did something bad happen sir?" asked Riza.

"Yes," Mustang started, thinking back of the first time Amber had to deal with something like this. "I'll have to tell the Elrics..."

"That soon chief?" Havoc asked.

"Well, assuming that Amber hasn't said anything...I must," Roy said while looking out the window. 'Forgive me Amber...but if you don't tell them...I will...' Roy thought as Havoc left the office.

Back with the others...

"Ed wait!" called out Amber's voice after Edward had semi-apologized to her. She turned to face him but found that nobody was there. At the sight, she dropped to her knees, sadder than before. "I wanted to apologize too..." she whispered as Al came into the room.

"Amber!" called out the armor, making her look up from her spot on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Amber replied. "I just need to wash my face," she said quickly as she dashed towards the bathroom and locked the door. Al could hear from his side Amber's sobs over the running water and wondered if Ed had seen her cry. After she was done, she stepped out of the bathroom, closed her bag and walked out the door to the station, with Al close behind.

"Took you long enough," Edward started.

"Put a sock in it," Amber snapped as she gave him his and Al's tickets. They all walked, boarded their train and it soon started its course to Central, leading the trio to their next journey. Amber watched as the darkened scenery by the night sky zoomed by and Edward had his eyes on her the entire time. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, as if to reassure something to her.

"Everything will be okay..." he said softly. Amber began to laugh at his words and pushed his hand away from her shoulder as she resumed to look out the window. "What's the problem now?" Ed cried. "I'm trying to be nice to you..."

"That's the thing..." Amber started, her eyes still focused on the window. "You're trying so hard, that its obvious to me that its fake..."

"But Mustang-"

"I know he put you up to this...but you don't have to follow his orders all the time kid..." Amber said softly, her gaze falling to her injured hand. "The other thing is, Havoc cares about me so I know he wasn't acting. But, you don't so, there inlays the acting bit..."

"But-"

"Just keep your mouth shut and leave me alone...if I need anything, I'll tell you...that's what partners are supposed to do...I guess..."

* * *

There we go...chapter 12...hope you liked! Until next time people! 

Laters!

Laski


	13. Held Nightmares

Hello people! Laski here with another update for **Steel and Ice, **sorry about the delay but I'll be honest and say that this chapter has me kinda nervous since here's where the Ed/Amber relationship starts to change. Anyway, moving on, thanks for all the reviews! I really apreciate them and made last week a little easier to deal with(grad and senior prom) and now I'm back for the summer! Review replies have been sent with the exception of the one's I'm replying here:

earth Alchemist: You'll finally find out what he's going to say and thank you for the review! xD

Lauren: I just happened to check the reviews just now and saw yours! Thank you very much for your kind words and here's the update!

Standard disclaimers apply...I only own Amber and the plot...on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
Held Nightmares

"You're tired Amber..." Al started as he watched Amber's eyes try to close for the third time in two minutes.

"I don't want to sleep..." Amber whispered. She then looked at the Elrics and decided to just ask for what she wanted...she just hoped they wouldn't laugh. "Ed," she started.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Could you watch me while I sleep?" she asked softly. She really wanted to be held, but she wasn't going to asked that from the steel hearted alchemist.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"If I'm having a nightmare, just hold my hand and remind me that it's all in my head..." Amber answered. Al looked at Amber in surprise but seemed to understand where this was coming from.

"Uh...sure..." Ed answered.

"Thanks," Amber said softly as she finally let her eyes close as she slipped off into dream land.

"That's childish..." Ed started.

"No, it's not..." Al replied, watching Amber sleep. "It's just her way of dealing with what happened..."

"Crying alone is not good for anyone!" Edward half-yelled. He couldn't believe what he was saying...did it mean that he cared about her just slightly? "I-I'm just saying," he said while sitting down next to Amber again.

"Brother, I think it'd be best if you lay down with her..." Al suggested. "That way, she'll be comfortable and you can sleep a little."

"Fine," Ed growled as he stood and gently lay Amber down. After that was done, he lay down beside her, draping an arm around her waist. "You had a point...it is more comfortable this way..." Ed said as he fell into a deep slumber as well.

Al watched as his brother and Amber slept, their faces peaceful for the most part. He was surprised at how they seemed to get along when one was sleeping. 'Probably because they know how useless it is to try to fight with a sleeping person...' Al thought as he noticed Amber's face tighten. Amber quickly turned to face Edward and buried her face in his chest, seeking some reassurance. Al watched in surprise as his brother's face also tensed and held on tightly to Amber, as if seeking comfort like her. Amber's hands held on tightly to Edward's shirt as Ed's other arm found its way around Amber and pulled her close to him, holding on to her like a lifeline. 'Now this is weird...' Al thought as he watched them hold on to each other.

"Daddy..." Amber whimpered as her face loosened up. Al then noticed that Ed's had done the same and watched them with even more confusion.

'I don't get it...how can they hold on to each other like that when they hate the other's existence?' Al questioned himself as he watched them sleep.

The train jerked into a stop once it reached the Central station, throwing Amber and Edward off their seat and landing on the floor. The movement made them shift in their sleep, their lips making contact for a moment. At the feeling of the "stranger's" lips, Ed and Amber woke up, their eyes meeting.

"Why the hell were you kissing me for?" Amber yelled as Ed got off her. "I only asked you to hold my hand! You just had to blow things out of proportion, didn't you?"

"I wasn't kissing you!" Ed cried in defense. "Your lips were on mine!"

"How can that be when I was on the floor! Underneath you!" cried Amber in response.

"Well you must've done-"

"Amber!" called out Havoc's voice, cutting Ed off. At the sound of her name and the one who said it, Amber ran out of the train and ran for Havoc, embracing him as soon as she reached him.

"She's nice to him," Ed said while pulling out their stuff from the train.

"The chief's waiting for you," Havoc said as he led them to the car that would take them to Central Headquarters. Amber quickly took the front seat to avoid any further conflicts with Ed. Ed and Al sat at the back, watching Amber silently as Havoc drove. "Once we get there," Havoc started. "Do you want to see Mustang?" he asked.

"No," Ed replied.

"Sorry kid," Havoc replied. "I was talking to Amber, Roy told me to take you to his office as soon as we get there."

'Great, Mustang's playing favorites now...' Ed thought as he glanced out the window. 'Why would he ask Amber if she wants to see him? Is there something that I don't know?' he asked himself as his gaze fell on the back of Amber's head.

"Is Riza still at HQ?" Amber asked, breaking the silence.

"She should be arriving in a few hours," Havoc replied as he pulled the car over at the front gates of Central HQ "Come on kids," Havoc said as he got out of the car. The trio soon followed and they proceeded to walk around HQ, until they stopped at Roy's door. "You two step inside, I'm going to take Amber to the cafeteria."

"Don't blow your temper kid..." Amber started as she began to walk away. "You wouldn't want to destroy the place...shortie..." Amber finished saying as she disappeared from sight.

"Amber!" Ed cried as Al dragged his brother into Mustang's office.

"I suggest you settle down Fullmetal," Mustang started after Al closed the door behind them "I have a matter I'd like to discuss with you."

"Would that be, 'I'm the mighty Mustang and I favor young females?'" Ed replied with sarcasm.

"No," he replied flatly. "It concerns Amber."

"Hm...would that one be, 'I'm sorry shortie but she was the best I could find'?" Ed replied with more sarcasm.

"Brother!" cried Al. "You should respect her more! She's older!"

"And she acts like a kid!" Ed countered.

"So do you," Mustang snapped. "Moving on, I believe it's time I told you how Amber became this way..."

"There's a reason?" Ed cried.

"Yes. You didn't expect that now, did you?" Roy began as he signaled them to sit down. Ed slowly nodded as he sat down and waited for him to keep going. "I guess I'm the one at fault for all of this but I believe it would've been harder on you."

"Why do you say that?" Al asked.

"It was supposed to be a simple investigation mission that would have her back in a week," Roy began.

"How long ago was that?" asked Al.

"Two years ago," Roy answered. "Now, as luck would have it, there was an accident at the station so Amber couldn't get here on the day I had asked her for. She opted to walk back to East but I refused and had her stay until the repairs were made."

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"During the night the town was attacked and Amber was forced to retaliate, sucking people dry of their bodily water, killing them," Roy answered.

"She does that?" Ed cried, shocked.

"Yes," Roy answered. "Don't ask me if she know or found out that she could use that Alchemy there...I don't know..."

"Are you afraid that she might use that alchemy on you?" Al asked.

"At one point yes but I've noticed that she's somewhat afraid of using it...back to what I was saying, in defense of that town, she killed many men, trying to protect the people. It in the end, most the villagers died and Amber felt guilty since she was close to some people but the worst of it all..."

_Flashback_

_Amber looked around the semi-charred village, looking for any sign of like until a cry reached her ears. She looked around for its source and found a dead mother holding a bundle in her lifeless arms. Amber walked over and took the fussy bundle in her arms, tears ready to fall from her brown eyes. _

_"Sh..." she said while trying to calm down the infant. "Please calm down," she begged. "I feel so helpless..." she whispered, breaking into sobs..._

_End Flashback_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ed asked.

"Everything Brother!" Al cried. "What happened after that?"

"Amber opted to walk back to East, taking care of the child as much as she could but, it died shortly before she arrived there..." Roy said, a sad look clouding his eyes.

"How does that help in making the cold Amber?" asked Ed, trying to put the pieces together.

"She got too close to the infant before it died. It affected her so much, it changed her."

"What do you mean?"

"She believes that if she's cold hearted, distant and pushes people away, no one will care about her or bother to get close to her and if they die...she won't feel the heartache and pain all over again. She hasn't let anyone care about her since then but, there always seems to be someone who can melt just some of that ice away..."

"Who would that be?"

"That'd be me," Havoc said as he made his appearance. "Flute Chief," he said to Roy.

"Right," Roy said as he gave his subordinate the instrument. "Bring it back once she's done..."

"Will do," Havoc said as he left.

About a few hours later...

Ed

I was walking around Central HQ trying to find Amber. I wanted to formally apologize to Amber for calling her cold hearted, everyone says I went too far with that one because I didn't know her hardships like she knew mine. I walked outside, under the slight rain and gazed at the empty fields. A soft, sad tune caught my ear. I looked around for it and in the far distance saw Amber playing the flute Havoc had gotten from Roy's office. I stood there, watching her play, pure emotion being put into the song. I walked over to her, not sure of what I was going to do.

"You're going to catch a cold..." I said as she stopped playing.

"So?" she snapped. "It'll go better with my "cold heart", right?" she said with a huff as she got up and walked away, playing a sad song.

"That's not what I wanted to say..." I said, clenching my fists. That's not what I wanted to say at all...

"If you don't move, you're going to rust..." Amber said after she stopped playing again. I didn't know what to say and I just stood there, listening to the pain of her heart that only escaped in music...

"Amber!" I cried, turning around to see nobody there. "I'm sorry..." I whispered as I walked back to Central HQ.

* * *

Yeah I know...I'm very mean to do that once again...but there's always a reason for that type of situation...(can't say it yet...)

Until next chapter!

Laski


	14. The Town With a Hero

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BACK! Not for long...I leave for Italy on Monday at FIVE in the friggin morning...(sigh) and yesterday I celebrated meh 18th birthday! woot! All right, onto buisness...I wasn't going to update before I left but something in the back of my mind told me to just do it...so I did. This chapter shows a less harsher side to Amber and shows what a softie she is when it comes to people she really cares for. My beta pushed me to put this up so I thank him for that too...anyways here we go! Review replies have been sent, except the ones I reply here:

Earth Alchemist: It is **not **a bad comparison! I wuv chocolate! I'm so happy you find it that addictive!

Lauren: I already sent you an email...did you get it?

Standard disclaimers apply. Amber and anything else that's not in the original FMA is mine.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen  
The Town With a Hero  
Ed

Al and I had decided to stay in the HQ dorms until Amber decided that it was time to keep moving. I wasn't going to pressure her since Mustang would knock me senseless if I cause her any harm. To which, I still don't understand why he's so protective of her...

"We're leaving tomorrow..." Amber said as I let her into my temporary dorm.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking into her eyes, trying to not argue. I swear I could've seen the ghost of a pure smile on her face when she opened up to talk.

"Santorini..." she whispered. "We leave early so get packing."

"Eh...where's that?" I asked.

"Hill top...I assume it's a little colder than usual due to the rains so, try to find the warmest jacket you can," Amber said as she headed for the door.

"Are we ever getting to Ishbal?"

"Roy wants us to come back here after leaving Santorini..." Amber replied, not moving from her spot.

"Why does he do that to us?"

"If I knew why...I would've told you a long time ago kid..." Amber said softly as she left, the 'click' of the closing door assured me that she left.

"Stop calling me that!" I cried. I ran out of the room, trying to follow her but bumped right into Mustang...great, more trouble.

"Hello Fullmetal Shrimp," he started. "You're leaving for Santorini tomorrow...right?"

"How do you know?" I asked, tossing the shrimp comment aside.

"Havoc must've told her that they've been writing to her, requesting that she visit them for a few days," he answered.

"Why?"

"There was where Amber had one of her first victories...everyone there treats her with such care and appreciation, that she always manages to lower her icy walls nearly in their entirety..."

"So, Amber is just herself?" asked Al as he came with some food for me.

"Indeed," Roy answered. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a few arrangements for a few days after your return..." he said while walking away.

"What was that about?" Amber asked as she came out of her dorm, flute box in one hand.

"He said something about arrangements," Al answered.

"Hm..." Amber replied while trailing off into thought. I could see that her hand was still bandaged, but the red streak that used to color it was gone.

"Your hand's looking better," I said.

"Eh?" she replied, snapping out of her trance. "What?"

"Your hand," I answered. "It looks better."

"It is..." Amber said softly, smiling just a little.

"How did you cut it in the first place?" Al asked, trying to sound gentle.

"I broke a bottle at the bar," Amber answered. "I'm going outside to play a little, later you two," she finished saying as she walked away. I'm not even going to mention anything about her calling me short because I won't like hearing it.

"Brother?" Al started. "Did you-?"

"Don't even mention it Al," I said while taking the food and going back into the room. Did we just get through a talk without fighting?

"Brother, I'll pack for you," Al interrupted as he did just that.

"Sure," I said in between mouthfuls and looking out the window. Apparently word had gotten around that Amber was in town since I could see Mrs. Hughes and Elicia outside with her. Amber had stopped playing her flute and was running around the front grounds, chasing the three year old toddler until she finally wore down. Amber scooped her up into her arms as she started to rock her like a baby and set her down after a while...she seems...normal, just like back in Rohdas but...it doesn't look fake anymore...

Amber

"Come here!" I yelled, chasing Elicia around the Central front grounds. She squealed and laughed as she ran ahead of me, trying to escape me. "I'm going to get you!" I said with an evil grin.

"No you won't!" cried Elicia as she kept running. "Mama! Amber's chasing me! Please help!"

"She can't help you now..." I started, growling. Children always make me go soft...but I could care less right now, these types of memories last a lifetime. "I will get you!" I said while turning around to chase her the other way. She caught on and ran the opposite way until I finally managed to wear her down. "Haha!" I cried as I scooped her up in my arms. "I got you now!"

"Hehe," the toddler giggled. "Mama! Amber caught me!"

"I can see that," Gracia said with a smile. After rocking her for a while, I set her down on her feet and she hugged me.

"I'm very happy you're okay big sis," she said softly.

"What happened to your hand?" Gracia asked.

"I broke a bottle after Ed called me cold hearted," I answered honestly. "I was so angry that I threw the closest item I had against the ground," I explained. "The other's just gravity," I said as I straightened up and stroked Elicia's hair.

"I don't see where he got that from..." Gracia started.

"Well," I began, picking Elicia up again. "I guess it has to do with the fact that I barely show emotion around him and other military personnel."

"If you do that, then why are you smiling like that around me and mom?" Elicia asked, causing me to look at her in the eyes.

"Smiling like what?" I asked.

"She means that you're showing emotion now..." Gracia explained.

"Oh well, that's easy," I started. "It's because I know you won't mind seeing my true colors. That and because kids like you always make me loose the ice around the edges," I explained while setting her down again.

"Oh," Elicia said softly. "Is that good?"

"People find it to be very good," I said while smiling at the tot. I then felt eyes on me and got the impression that they have been for quite sometime. I looked up and saw Edward standing nearby the window to his temporary room, looking at us. I don't know what compelled me to do it but I smiled and waved before returning my gaze to the mother and daughter I was spending time with. I turned to Gracia and she was smiling widely about something. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, causing her to look at me.

"Nothing Amber," she replied. "Come Elicia, it's time to go home..."

"Awww!" whined the young girl. "I wanna play some more!"

"Maybe some other time," I offered, smiling.

"Okay!" she said happily while running off with her mother.

"Hehe," I chuckled.

"Children always seem to bring the soft side of you..." Roy said as he stood beside me.

"What can I say?" I said with a smile. "Deep down, I've always been a softie."

"You're coming back after you leave Santorini, right?"

"Yeah...you ordered me to...why?"

"You forgot again..." he said softly. What did I forget?

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to him.

"Your birthday..."

"Oh my God...how could I forget that again?" I said sadly. This was the third year in a row...but then again, this birthday would probably pass the same way as the last. Nothing to do but just smiling and looking pretty...again...

"Would you like the shrimp to be there?"

"I don't mind...as long as he behaves of course..."

"I'll make sure of that."

"I know...that's precisely why I said it in the first place..."

The next day...

Ed

"Morning," I told Amber as we made our way to the station. We'd barely spoken to each other at Central and I decided that it would be nice to stir up a little trouble...this silence is killing me. Then again, a talk would be nice...did I just think that?

"Morning," Amber replied, handing me two tickets. "It takes five hours to stop at the nearest station then about two hours to climb the hill to get there."

"Why do they think of you as a hero?" I asked as we climbed onto the wagon and claimed three seats.

"Well..." Amber started. "I helped them out when nobody else wanted to...I helped rebuild after a devastating flood and when they had a problem with the neighboring town, who likes to shake things up, I formed an alliance with them and Santorini that still stands strong while benefitting both towns."

"Was it hard?" Al asked.

"No," Amber replied. "I just had to be really patient and understanding..." Amber answered with a small smile.

"Tell us more about the place," Al asked.

"Nah...it's better if you see for yourselves," was Amber's reply.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I dunno..." Amber said softly. "I guess I just don't want to ruin the place for you guys...it's quiet, like Resembool so it'll feel like home a little..."

"That's interesting..." I said while meeting her gaze.

"I can't wait!" squeaked Al's voice.

"Me either..." I heard Amber say softly as she smiled fully. It seemed to be the most real I've seen and it shows that its pure of heart...

* * *

And so ends chapter fourteen... 

Until the 18th!(which is when I get back...)

Laski!


	15. Caring is not possible, is it?

**Hey people! Yes, I'm actually alive...let's sum things up quickly cause I know you might want to start reading. Italy was a blast, the whole high school/college transition is done and I'm still as insecure as ever about my chapters. My beta says that it's good so I'll take his word for it...**

**Review replies have/will be sent in the next few moments, enjoy!**

**I don't own FMA...just Amber and everything else that doesn't belong in the original. And now...onto the fic!**

Chapter Fifteen  
Caring is not possible...is it?  
Amber

We'd just arrived at the station closest to Santorini in good time. Ed and Al had left to get our bags while I waited for them at the platform. The breeze played with my stray bang as I adjusted my bun and looked around.

"Hey there," started a voice from beside me. "What's a girl like you doing here alone?" he continued as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"I'm not alone," I defended, frustrated that he held my right arm, the one I usually used for my one hand alchemy.

"Yes you are, girly..." he said while twisting my arm.

"Let me go!" I growled, getting angry. "I'm not alone!"

"Come here," he said, pulling me towards him.

"Pick on someone else!" yelled out Ed's voice as he pulled my other arm and brought me towards him. "Everything okay?" he asked as I felt my right arm again.

"I'm fine," I said with a small smile. "Thanks."

"Now leave her alone and get a life," Ed said as he turned to his side. Suddenly, he screamed and I noticed a bleeding wound on his left arm.

"We need to go," I said while applying pressure to Ed's wound and dragging him outside with me. "Your arm okay?" I asked as he pushed me away.

"It's fine, now let's go," he said while walking. "Which way?"

"Straight ahead for now," I said as I led. The walk became silent, as always. Al stood between Ed and me to stop any probable fights that might start up. I shivered after a while, noticing that we were getting there."Now we need to climb a little...but we're not that far off," I said as I started to climb the mountainside.

"I hope not," Ed muttered as he followed. I'm glad I decided to go with jeans today...

"Brother be careful, Amber you too," Al said as I heard his armor rattle in the background as he also started to climb.

"I will," Ed and I said at the same time. I reached up and grabbed the closest rock to me before pulling myself up. "We're almost there..." I said with a smirk. 'Wait until he sees that there's a path to get up here without this climbing...he'll be furious...' I thought as I finally reached the top. Ed climbed up and quickly noticed it and scowled at me.

"If there was a way of walking...WHY DID YOU MAKE ME CLIMB UP HERE?" he yelled, charging at me. Al suddenly appeared and held him back while I smirked.

"Shortcut," I said while walking off. "We're just thirty minutes away from Santorini," I added as the hills were lightly covered in snow.

"You like to make me suffer, don't you?" Ed asked me.

"I'm hurt," I said, half honest and part lie...but why would I be partially honest in the first place? "I'm only doing what you do to me..." I then added, running off, desperate to get there.

Ed

I ran to catch up with Amber and I could hear the creaking from Al's armor as he caught up to us. The snow at our feet cushioned our steps and at the same time making them less noisy. I stopped beside Amber and found myself facing a small village where people were bustling about and little kids were all around.

"This is Santorini?" I asked.

"Uh-uh," Amber said with a small nod. Suddenly, she was on the ground and two kids were on top of her. "Hey Chris, Maya," she said as they hugged her. "It's nice to see you too."

"Mama!" cried the girl as she got off Amber and ran to a woman. "Amber came! Just like you said!" The little boy named Chris got off her and Amber sat up, smiling.

"Feels good to be here..." she whispered.

"Hey stranger," said a deep male voice. I looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw a guy close to our age with messy brown hair and blue eyes. "You finally decided to tumble on in..."

"So I did," Amber started as she got up. "Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"You tell me," he said suggestively while hugging her. "Nice to see ya Amby."

"You too Louis," she said while hugging him back. "So...what's the damage?" she asked as he slipped his arm around her shoulder and lead her into the village.

"Hey!" I cried, following. "Amber wait for us!" I added as Al ran next to me. She and Louis stopped and turned to face me and Al.

"Snow isn't that deep and it's not that cold," Louis said. "It might melt by morning...we've always had unexplainable weather here," he added.

"They weren't asking about that," Amber replied. "Lou, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric," she said, pointing and introducing each of us. "Better?" she asked me.

"Yes," I replied. I watched as Lou's arm dropped from Amber's shoulder to her waist and she quickly pulled away. "Where are we staying?"

"Kira's," Amber said as she started walking to a certain house. "Kira! It's Amber!" she said as she knocked on the door. "I need a place to stay for three people!"

"Come in Amby!" a voice from inside called out. Amber opened the door and walked in. "Are you two coming?" she asked me and Al.

"Yeah!" Al and I said, walking up the steps and stepping inside. Amber closed the door after us and I took in the sights. The place was kind of big from what it looked like on the outside. A plump woman became visible from the kitchen doorway, a mixing bowl in her arms. She smiled at us before placing the bowl on a nearby table and starting to squeeze the living daylights out of Amber.

"Nice to see you too Kira but, I need air," Amber said as the woman stopped squeezing Amber and turned to us.

"I'm sorry!" the woman began. "Who might you two be?" she asked us. "Is the short one your boyfriend?" Amber's fists were clenched at the words and shook her head. I could care less about being called short right now, I was just called Amber's boyfriend!

"No!" she and I growled. "We're not even friends in the first place!" we yelled at the same time. This was getting out of hand... "When are you going to stop repeating me?"

"Just shut up Ed!" Amber cried.

"No, you do!" I cried as I was suddenly smacked on the head by metal.

"Shut up both of you!" Al cried as he hit me again.

"Why don't you hit her?" I yelled.

"Because I don't hit girls," Al said simply. Amber smiled at him and turned to Kira. "Where will be staying miss?" he asked Kira sweetly. I'm sure that if he had his body, he'd be smiling...

"Follow me..." Kira replied, smiling. We all followed to a room with three beds and a bathroom, Amber quickly claimed the bed on the corner closest to the window while I took the middle one. Since Al can't sleep, it would've been hard to have him choose.

"Sorry about this Al," Amber whispered as I threw myself onto the second bed.

"I'll be starting dinner soon so feel free to wander around," Kira said as she left us three alone.

"This bed is nice..." I said with a smile.

"Then stay there pig..." I heard her reply. I was just about to snap when the door opened and Louis stepped in.

"The kids want to see you," he said simply. "And I want you to meet my wife."

"You're our age but you're married!" cried Al.

"Yeah," Louis said, embarrassed. "I got her pregnant...so it was the right thing to do..."

"Oh..." Al said almost inaudible.

"Coming Amby?" he asked. Amber nodded and Al followed. I decided to stay behind and skip out on the rest of the things they might want to do. I just want to recover from the climb...but what I'm having a hard time grasping is why I covered Amber earlier...I even got hurt protecting her. I shook it off, closed my eyes and napped the day away.

"Wake up Ed," Amber's voice called, snapping me out of my slumber.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let me take a look at your arm...it's still bleeding," she said softly.

"No!" I said while looking around. "What time is it?"

"A little past eight," she started while going into the bathroom. I heard the water running for just seconds when she came back out with a bowlful and a first aid kit. "Now let me take a look at that arm, I'll be done fast..."

"No!" I cried, applying pressure to my wound. "Where's Al?"

"The kids took a liking to him...he's playing with them outside," Amber answered as she sat down next to me on the bed. "Now, take off your jacket."

"I said I wasn't going to do it!"

"Let me just take quick care of you...the quicker this is done...the sooner I'm out of your hair."

"Fine," I said while taking my jacket off and showing her my arm. She gently held it as she examined the wound closely. "Well?" I asked.

"You've let it bleed too much...I can't tell how deep it is..." she said while soaking a towel. "Hold still," she said while starting to clean my arm. The silence was incredible as she wrung out the towel, I could hear the water drop onto the bowl again as she took hold of my arm. I still can't get over what she'd said just moments ago..."care", she actually used the word but, that's not possible!

"Ow!" I cried as I tried to take my arm back and snapping out of my trail of thought. "It stings!" I continued as she started to clean my wound. The touch was gentle...I could barely tell it was her that was doing it. I watched her soak in a clean towel and start again with the same amount of pressure. Once that was done, she patted the wound dry before looking at it closely. "Well?"

"It's deep," she said while pulling out some bandages and something else I couldn't see well. "But not enough to require stitches," she said while holding my arm a little tighter now. "Hold still while I finish up. I'm almost done..." she said softly as she applied something on my arm before starting to wrap it up. "It'll be a little tight at first but, you'll get used to it..."

"Thanks," I said softly as I watched her work. Her gaze was firm as she wrapped my wound tightly, making sure that it'd begin to heal properly. The eyes that I usually denominated as cold, were full of concern as if she did care.

"You'll need to stay off it for 2 days, to avoid reopening it..." Amber said while picking up the stuff she'd used. "I'll get you a sling...I have one in my bag," she finished saying while going into the bathroom.

"It'll be hard for me...I'm not used to hurting this arm much..." I said as Amber came back from the bathroom empty handed and proceeded to look in her suitcase. Suddenly, a sling flew and landed on my lap. I put it on with just one hand and watched Amber get ready for a shower.

"I'll be back in a moment...if you need any help in getting dressed, just tell me-"

"I don't want you seeing me half nude!" I yelled, cutting her off.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd hear me say that I would fetch Al for you..." Amber snapped while going into the bathroom and locking herself in.

"Sorry..." I whispered as I heard her turn on the shower. I can't believe that she cares...that's not possible...just like I don't care about her at all...if that's true then, why did I save her? Twice for that matter...why did I do it? Do I...care? No way! It's not possible...

"Hey," I heard Amber's voice call out as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Feeling better?"

...is it possible that I just might care?

**And so ends another chapter of Steel and Ice...I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time peoples!**

**Laski**


	16. Stolen in the Night

I'M BACK!!!!!! Gomen ne, my beta is a little slower than usual due to college applications(in his case...I'm already at a uni with a pile of work which I finished last Friday) so I'm currently looking for one. I think one of my uni friends said she could do it...but if she can't I'll ask one of you guys. Now, this chapter shows a little more internal fights between Ed and his feelings(which will happen for a few more chapters until they finally get along more than fight.)

Moving on to another matter, this fic still has a long way to go so, I hope you'll stick with me in the long run.

Review replies have been sent or will be in the next moments...let's see how my wireless fairs now...

Don't own FMA just Amber and ze plot.

EDIT: I'd like to thank White Alchemist Taya for pointing out something I missed. Louis is just a little under 19 years old. Continue on with the fic...sorry if you were a little confused...

* * *

Chapter Sixteen  
Stolen in the Night  
Ed

NO! I'll say it again, not possible! Nor will it ever be likely! I watched her sigh and start to comb her hair as she sat down on her bed. She seemed frustrated, I could see it in her eyes. I watched her struggle with a knot in her hair and I just spoke without thinking.

"Want me to help?"

"You don't have to...besides, your arm-" she replied.

"Let me do it," I insisted, speaking without thinking again. She got off her bed and sat down on mine, placing her comb in my right hand. "I'll be careful," I said while starting to comb her hair. I easily undid the knots she was having trouble with as a peaceful atmosphere came upon us. I smiled a little for some unknown reason as I kept combing her hair, trying to be as gentle as possible. "I like your hair this way..." I blurted out. Why do I keep doing that?

"Thanks," I heard Amber respond. "I like yours just the way it is too," she said out of the blue. We both laughed at the weird comments that we'd made about each other and I could tell that we were trying to think of something else to say. "The kids around here really like your brother. When I left, Chris and Maya were climbing him to get piggyback rides."

"I bet he was giving them without a problem," I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, he had two, three to four kids on him at a time..." Amber replied. "He'll be fine though...they respect him well."

"Good to know," I said as I finished combing her hair. "Done," I said while give her comb back.

"Thanks Ed," she said, using my name for the first time in a while. "Do you want me to get Al for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary," I said softly. "I'm fine..."

"If you say so," Amber said while getting into her bed. "Good night Ed," she said, using my name again and falling asleep not long after. I don't get it...how can she be so mean to me one moment and then take care of me the next? Does she do that on purpose? Or is she doing that to mess up my mind? But then that would make her more evil than me...gah! I can't trouble myself with any of this!

I fell asleep not long after that, trying to get these nagging thoughts about Amber out of my head. I'm having no such luck either since I ended up thinking about her in my sleep as well. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't she just leave me alone?

"Hey..." whispered a male voice inside the room, waking me up. I turned to look at Amber's bed and saw a silhouette of a guy. It resembled Louis...what's he doing here? "You look as beautiful as ever Amby..." he continued, his body leaning so he kind of hovered of Amber's. I could tell that he was looking at her closely, trying to keep something in his mind. His face lingered over hers for a while before he leaned in and kissed Amber. Now that's just wrong...

"How dare you do that?" I asked, sitting up. Lou looked at me in surprise and sighed.

"Because I could..." Lou replied as he moved some stray strands of light brown hair away from Amber's face. "And because this was the only chance that I had..."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand..." Louis said with a sigh.

"Try me," I growled, trying to get an answer. Why am I so desperate for one anyway? Am I angry that he stole a kiss from her lips?

"I'm in love with her!" he whispered loudly.

"What?" I asked, getting out of bed at the answer. That couldn't be possible! "What-but, how?"

"Love just is..." Louis started."Funny how I realize how much I care for her when she doesn't care about me in the same way anymore..."

"Amber liked you in that way?" I asked.

"Yes...we both denied it...especially her...but now, I'm the one who denies it and I couldn't any longer..."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"She doesn't deserve to be told..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't do that...I'd hurt my wife and pride. There's also the fact that for her, its better to show the emotion than telling her...she won't push you away for that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you just tell her, she'll shrug it off as nothing...to her, words are just that."

"I don't think I understand..." I started as Louis held Amber's hand.

"You will in time," Lou said as he let go of Amber's hand. "Don't tell Amber what happened," he continued as he started to leave.

"Why the hell not?" I growled, trying not to wake Amber.

"I don't want her to be sad because of me..." Lou said as he left. Just what did that mean? I'm more confused...damn it!

"Why is this so complicated?" I muttered as I went to bed and fell asleep. Thankfully, this time I didn't have a hard time and secondly, I wasn't thinking about Amber...sweet dreams indeed...

"Morning Edward," was the first thing I head the next morning. I opened my eyes to see Amber, tending to my wounded arm. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," I replied with a small smile. "You?"

"Very good," Amber said with a smile of her own. "There," she said while letting go of my arm, which she had just bandaged again. "Its looking better," she added softly, looking out the window. The silence in the room became unreadable as she and I remained where we were, not moving, not saying anything. She then bit her bottom lip and sighed, as if something on her mind wouldn't leave her alone.

"Want to talk about it?" I blurted out, my tone containing clear concern...I can't believe it! I'm **worried**?!

"Nah..." Amber said with a small smile. "I'm fine," she said while starting to leave. "I'm going to be outside with Al and the kids, if you need anything, ask Kira..." Amber added as she started to walk away.

"Thanks," I said, causing her to stop and turn to me.

"For what?"

"Nothing..." I said. "Forget I said anything..."

"Fine..." she said softly. "Your welcome in any case," she said as she left.

Amber

Sometimes that kid worries me. Yes, I know, I said it and I won't deny it. I'm worried about the shortie...he's been acting weird lately...

"Amber?" called out a group of voices. "Are you okay?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes," I replied, smiling at them. "Let's go and climb some trees!" I said with a smile.

"Yeah!" the kids all yelled in unison once again, dashing to the woods to climb.

"They really like you," Al said as he stood next to me.

"Yeah..." I said softly, smiling. "I like it here..." I whispered, the wind blowing my hair out of its bun. "Every time I come here it's the same, having fun with everyone, smiling at the little things and just feeling...free I guess..."

"That happens when you're at a place you hold close to home," spoke Louis as he stood next to me, his one year old daughter on his shoulders.

"Guess so," I said with a smile.

"Amber!" called out Maya's voice. "Look at this!" she cried while running over to me. "Seeds!"

"I can see that Maya," I said with a smile. "What do you want to do with them?"

"Can you make one grow like magic?" she asked softly. I smiled again and took one of the seeds to give it a closer look. "Looks like an apple tree...so I need to plant this first," I said while going over to a clear path. Maya helped me dig a hole in the ground where I let her place the seed with the utmost care. "Okay..." I said softly. "Let's hope the snow hasn't killed it yet..." I added while clasping my hands together and pressing them to the covered up seed. A small tree sprouted and all the little kids around me laughed.

"It's so tiny!" squealed Chris.

"With time and care...it'll grow and become a big tree..." Al started.

"You sure know a lot mister," said Lisa, one of the younger girls that was with us.

"Well, brother and I studied a lot..." Al replied.

"They're just as smart as you Amby!" cried Maya.

"Nah..." I said while placing a hand on Al's armored shoulder. "There's still more for us to learn...we're just starting to," I added, turning to Al.

"She's right you know..." Al said while picking up Maya.

"Piggy back!" she squealed as Al placed her on his shoulder area, carrying her around. I chuckled at the kid's open hearts and only wished that mine could be the same everywhere else in the world...not just with Gracia, Elicia, Havoc and when I'm here...

"Penny for your thoughts McLain?" asked Louis from beside me. I turned to face him and noticed something odd in his eyes...he seemed to be hiding something from me...

"No," I said while looking back towards Al and the rest. "I'm fine..." I lied while joining the group for a game of hide and seek. I could feel the weight in my heart lifting but something wouldn't let it go...the harsh reality of life...

* * *

I kinda didn't like the ending of this chapter much but I had no idea of what else to say. Until next time! 

Laters!

Laski


	17. For Real

OMY!!!! SHE LIVES!!! Well, yes, I do live...I did mention that in my profile when I updated it on Tuesday...I was going to type something on my LJ about what I did today(Thursday) at the University but it can wait...I think that my return to is more important.

Pardon if the chapter seems a little bland...I had to rewrite a whole part of it and I'm a little sleepy...I had a long day. Even so, I hope you guys enjoy it...and the next one should be up within the next two weeks...

And I again apologize for my long absence but I was busy with my first year of college, my job and trying to deal with my family, whom wasn't being too supportive of me wanting to change my major...well, those who know anyway.

Thanks for your reviews people, I really appreciate them, they were the biggest factor of my return, I felt so bad leaving all of you hanging...I hope you'll continue with Steel and Ice until the end.

NOW READ!!! I hope you enjoy...XD

* * *

Chapter Seventeen  
For Real  
Amber

A few days had passed since then, Ed's arm healed well and we weren't getting along; which I happen to find normal anyway...but lately...fighting with Ed doesn't feel the same anymore...ah, it's probably just in my head anyways.

I was walking out of the bathroom where I had changed from my pjs to a suitable outfit for our departure of Santorini later in the day. Last night there was a big farewell party thrown for me and Ed ran around with all of the kids; smiling all the while. I could tell that he liked them from the start and they respected him very much. He gave piggy back rides, just as Al did, told them about Resembool and then played hide and seek with them. Thinking of the vertically challenged, he just sat on his bed, lost in thought…a little too lost in them…

"Everything okay, shortie?" I asked, getting his attention. He twitched at the insult, but other than that, said nothing. "Anger management...nice..."

"Don't do that," he snapped while looking at me in the eyes. "If you're in love with someone...they should know...right?" he said after a while, thinking carefully about his words. I knew what he was getting at now...I figured it out last night.

"This is about Louis, isn't it?" I asked, sighing as I sat down next to him.

"How did you-?"

"I figured it out last night...he's been acting weird around me lately," I started. "He was the one that kissed me the other night too...right?" I asked, receiving a nod from Ed. I smiled sadly before continuing. "Funny how he realizes how he feels after I got over him..."

"Does it bother you?"

"I guess certain things in life just work out that way..." I said softly. "I know I'll find the right person someday..."

"Yeah," Ed agreed, placing a hand on my shoulder. I half smiled at him before saying something.

"Now this is for real..."

"What is?"

"Nevermind," I said, not wanting to start a fight. I thought back on the day that Casey had been killed and remembered his lousy acting but, it seems that he does care now...

"Now get off my bed, I need to make it..." he said while pushing me off the bed, causing me to fall on the ground.

"Hey!" I cried. All right, maybe he has gotten better at acting...

"Sorry," I heard him say as he held out his hand to me. "Let me help..."

"Thanks," I said while taking his hand. He then proceeded to pull me up with so much strength that we ended up on the bed, myself on top of him. "I like the landing..." I said with a smirk as I pushed away a stray bang. He blushed slightly and rolled us over so I was beneath him this time.

"Who's on top now?" he said with a smirk of his own.

"Now you've done it..." I said while switching positions again. He reached out for a pillow and hit me over the head with it. "So that's how it's going to be..." I said while grabbing a hold of his pillow and hitting him back.

"Hey!" he cried as he tried to take it back. I started to laugh after a while and soon I heard his join mine. We kept switching positions as we fought for the pillow.

"Gimme that!" I started between laughs.

"No way!" he said as suddenly, we found ourselves on the floor. We stopped laughing and fighting, looking into each other's eyes. "So...what are you going to do?"

"Well, for starters, if you get off me I can get up..."

"Oh right..." Ed said as he got off me and sat down beside me. "But what I meant was, what are you going to do about Louis?"

"Just live with it I guess," I started. "It's out of my hands now...then again, it never was..."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Well, he always had the chance to have me but he never grasped it..." I said, scratching my head. "It's hard to explain..."

"I'd guess so..." Ed said while looking up at the ceiling. "I'd better finish up with my stuff..."

"Yeah, we're leaving soon...shortie..." I said with a smirk, I felt like teasing him a little. He twitched, a habit he seemed to be forming as of late so he doesn't yell at me.

"Don't tempt me…" he mumbled, trying to keep it together. I sighed, deciding that I was better off leaving him alone before I dug my own grave and ended up on the other side of yet another argument. Dealing with him was such a hassle sometimes…it was like dealing with a preteen at times.

"Right…" I said, shaking my head and getting up. "Pack up or we're leaving without you," I added, getting hit at the back of my head with a pillow. Oh well, at least it wasn't a brick…

Edward

Amber could be so irritating at times…I just can't believe she's so spoiled…she always gets what she wants, I'm sure of it! Now, if there was some way I could just get this partnership over Al and I can get back to work on finding a way of making the stone.

"Did you and Amber fight again?" Al asked as he came into the room.

"No! Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked.

"She just seemed a little mad…" Al said simply as I finished tossing things into my bag.

"She's always mad…that spoiled alchemist…" I said, Al shaking his helmet.

"You two would get along fine if your egos weren't in the way…"

"I do not have an ego!" I yelled in my defense.

"Yeah you do," Amber said from the window, grinning evilly. "Are you quite done?"

"Well, at least I'm not as spoiled as you…" I said, picking up my bag and walking out the door. "Thanks for letting us stay here!" I yelled at Kira with a small grin before catching up to Al and Amber…when did she get ahead of me?

"I run like the wind…" she teased.

"Lies, you're too fat for that…" I said, earning a double smack…well a slap and a smack.

"Careful…I have contacts in high places…" Amber said, making me snarl.

"Shaddup…" I said, storming off ahead with my bags.

"I'm going to miss them..." Amber started after a while of silence.

"Then why don't you stay here?" I muttered, clearly still annoyed at her.

"Because I can't..." Amber said softly. "I have other things I need to do..."

"Oh..." I said, becoming a little curious.

"So Amber, why is it that the Col. wants us to go back to Central?" Al asked after a while.

"It's my birthday soon," she replied softly. "Later this week to be precise..."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I'd forgotten it again for the most part..."

"How could you forget something like that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm entitled to forget things so just shut up and leave it at that, all right?" Amber snapped.

"What if I don't want to?" I snapped back.

"Stop it!" cried out Al's voice as I was hit on the head. This time however, he hit Amber as well. "You two need to get along for the mission's sake! It's not healthy for two people to be arguing constantly since they met!!" he started. "I don't like it when you two fight! I'm sick of it!! You will get along, even if it means me hitting a girl, which I am completely against to!" Amber and I just glared at each other before she took a step ahead of us. "Amber," he started, more gentle this time. "Could we celebrate your birthday with you?" he asked. I turned to him in shock, mouth agape. I can't believe he wants to be there for her!

"Of course," Amber replied without bothering to turn around.

"How could you want me, someone who obviously doesn't like you," I started, the last part muttered under my breath. "Be with you on your birthday?"

"Well..." Amber started. "You're my partner, what else is there?"

"I don't know..." I started, trying to think of something else.

"Me either..." she replied, looking back at us. "So...do you want to walk downhill or jump?"

"I could die!" I cried.

"Don't be a baby!" Amber cried as she jumped down the hill we'd climbed to get to Santorini. I peeked down to see Amber land on her feet, unharmed. "You coming down or what?" she asked.

"I prefer walking down," I said while starting to walk downhill. Al and I walked silently the entire way, not wanting to fight with each other. Once we reached the bottom we saw Amber leaning against the rocky wall, eating an apple.

"Took you long enough," she said while tossing me one. "I cleaned it already..." she said while finishing up her apple. "Let's go, otherwise, we'll be late and miss the train."

"All right," I said while looking from the apple to Amber. In the end, I risked it and took a bite, following her all the way back to the train station. We quickly loaded our belongings and got in, anxious to get back to Central. As soon as the train began to move; Amber, Al and I decided to play cards. "Ha! I win again!" I said after a while, showing Al and Amber (who had stopped playing after I beat her ass a fifth time...), my winning hand.

"How do you do that?" Al asked.

"He's got cards in his sleeve..." Amber said while taking in a deep breath and releasing it.

"I do not!" I said while pointing straight ahead, at her. She then lifted her right hand up and slipped it inside my sleeve, pulling out my hidden cards.

"Then what are these doing in there?" she asked, showing me the cards.

"Oh shut up smart ass!" I cried.

"Why thank you Edward for admiring my intelligence and my rear...they are quite nice, or so I've been told," Amber said with a smirk. "Now, to avoid another argument, I'm going to walk around."

"See ya," Al said as Amber got up and started to walk away. "See?" Al said as she left. "She's willing to try..."

"I'm not," I muttered, feeling inside that what I'd just said was a lie.

"It wouldn't kill you to try brother..." Al started.

"Just stop it!" I cried as I turned to look out the window. There was no way I'd win this argument...

* * *

Ah, my wonderful dot dot dot endings...I love those...XD

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed that and two weeks from now...look for chapter 18!

I think I might upload it before though...I think I have time...classes are ending soon...


	18. Oops!

I said two weeks and I did update in two weeks!!! Woots for me!!! All right, The next one might take two to three weeks(wow I keep talking about the next chapters I'm planning on posting...oh wells) since I'm making sure that the story is going where I want it to and my head doesn't do anything funny...

Thanks for paying attention to these small babbles up here, now read.

I don't own anything save for the plot and Amber.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen  
Oops!  
Ed

After a while, Amber came back and sat down across from us. I decided to look out the window again since I'd lost my fight with Al earlier and wasn't feeling up to talking anymore. I watched Amber from the corner of my eye and saw her pull out a book from her bag alongside her glasses and start reading. It looked to be a book on alchemy but I couldn't tell which one...

"What are you reading?" Al asked.

"Something on Roy's alchemy..." she answered softly. "I'm trying to find the material the gloves are made of..."

"Going to get yourself a pair?" I asked.

"No," Amber replied while not bothering to look up. "I know it's some sort of ignition cloth but I want to find its components," she continued.

"Why's that?" Al asked.

"Trying to find a way to dismantle his gloves without using water or ice," Amber replied, yawning slightly.

"You tired?" I asked softly.

"A little, but I'll get some sleep when we get back...unless you stick me with the reports..." Amber replied, closing the book.

"No," I started. "We'll split them up..." I said without thinking.

"All right then," Amber said with a smile. "That sounds fair."

"Yeah," Al said while looking at each of us in turn. "So, how are you going to do it then?"

"I'll take Aleli and the first half of Rohdas," Amber said quickly.

"Then I'll take Jaen and the other half of Rohdas," I said in response. We both smiled at each other before nodding and returning our focus on something else. "How much longer?"

"About an hour..." Amber said softly as she pulled out something else from her bag and put her book away. We just sat there in silence, each of us thinking in our own worlds.

"Ugh…how much longer?" I asked after a decent while. I wanted to get out of the heap of metal. Amber sat up and looked at her pocket watch before looking up at me.

"Desparate to get off already? Only fifteen minutes have gone by since you asked last…" Amber teased, smirking.

"What? You lie!" I yelled.

"Nope, it's June…" she teased, sticking out her tongue at me. Why I oughta…

smack

"What did I tell you two?" Al started as I rubbed my head.

"Ow…not so hard you know…" Amber said as she did the same with her bruise.

"You're not going to stop fighting unless I do something about it…and as you can see, I meant what I said about hitting you if you ever started up anything…" Al warned, leaning back on his seat.

"I never thought you'd actually do it kid," Amber said, rubbing her head still. "I mean, you're a softie…but it seems you've got nerve…"

"Th-hanks…"

"Your welcome kiddo," Amber said with a grin before sticking out her tongue playfully at me. I knew then that she wasn't looking for a fight anymore…at least not for now.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, sighing as the train started up after a small stop. It had seemed like an eternity had passed since I last asked…I couldn't help myself…I just had to ask…I didn't want to look at my watch…

"You know as well as I do that we're still a good fifteen minutes due…" Amber said, closing her book and putting away her glasses once more. "So please shut up your food hole before I use your own body water to shut it up!"

smack

"You will so pay for that when you get your body back…" she mumbled as Al took his hand back. I laughed as I watched her rub the same spot she was hit earlier again and she just glared at me as she did that. "And I have something better for you…" she said, smirking. I stopped laughing and just looked at her. There's no way she'd have me do something for her…

"Right…try as you might…" I started, watching out for Al's hands. "But I'm sure that whatever you have planned for me won't embarrass me in any level…"

"That's what you think…" Amber said as the train began to slow down.

"FINALLY!" I yelled, peeking out the window. "Isn't that Havoc?" I asked, Amber pushing me out of the way and waving. "There is such a thing as manners…"

"As if you use yours to begin with…" Amber said as we both got smacked in the head once more.

"OW!" our voices yelled in unison. The train screeched into a halt, causing me to lose my balance and almost fell to the floor if it weren't for the hand that grabbed me and held me steady.

"Th-thanks," I stammered, surprised at Amber, who was a little surprised as well.

"It was nothing…" she said quickly, letting go of my arm and running off the train to meet Havoc.

"How was the place?" Havoc asked as Al and I came near.

"Very peaceful..." Amber replied from beside me.

"I liked it..." Al and I said at the same time.

"I'm happy for that," Amber said softly while slinging her bag on over her shoulder.

"Amber, Riza should be taking you dress shopping in a few days," Havoc started after a while. "And don't worry about the money, Armstrong's family will take care of it..."

"I-I couldn't..."

"They insist," Havoc interrupted. "Now just relax..."

"All right, I'll take it easy…" Amber said, sighing as we got into the car. I took the front seat while Al and Amber sat in the back, I didn't want to have Al hitting us if we started fighting in the car. It just wouldn't be fun…and then Mustang would hear about it and things could get worse…the ride was mostly except for the small talk Al had going on with Amber in the back. I decided to listen in after a while.

"Are you sure?" Al asked. Dang, I started paying attention too late!

"Yeah, I'm sure…thanks for the thought Al, it means a lot," she said. Oddly, I could tell she was smiling when she had said that. Which was weird…I normally didn't pay that much attention to her, except for our fights of course…

"You sure you don't want anything in particular for your birthday?" Al insisted. Oh…so that's what this is about…her birthday is this week or something…oh well…I don't know what she'd like so I'm not going to worry about a gift right now.

Amber

It was nice of Al to want to get me something…it really was, but he didn't have to and I've let him know that quite well. He can get me something if he really wants to…I just don't want to ask much from him…he's friendship is more than enough. I glanced at the back of Ed's head for a while, wondering what he was concentrating so hard on…sometimes I could never figure that boy out…and that worried me…yeah, it worried me, I'll admit it…but now aloud anyway…at least, not yet.

The car slowly came to a stop in front of the main building of Eastern HQ and I sighed in relief. It was nice to be back home. We got out of the car and I smiled at the sight of Riza standing outside with Hayate on a leash. Mustang was nowhere to be found but by the look on her face, I could tell she'd gotten him to do his work…at least, for today.

"Is he really working on them?" I asked as Ed pulled out my bag without me saying anything. "Thanks," I said before turning to the female.

"He should if he knows what's good for him…" Riza said, handing me the leash for the dog before going inside.

"I can imagine that…" I said with a small giggle, footsteps and mild clunking taking place behind me. Havoc ran off after checking the time, claiming that if he didn't show up at the office within the next thirty seconds, Riza would be having a fit with him being irresponsible as well.

"So, do we work on the papers after putting away our bags? Or do we wait until tomorrow?" Ed asked.

"Let's just take our bags in, we'll decide from there…" I said, noting that it was going to rain later in the day. Ed nodded before grabbing his bag and Al snatched mine before I could. I looked up at his armor and he shook his helmet.

"I'll do it," he said simply. "Just tell me where to go!" he added in a cheery voice, it was contagious since I was soon smiling again. We walked silently to the dorms, lack of better things to say.

"Is anyone going to be your escort to your party Amber?" Ed asked, making me glance at him in surprise as I opened the door to main dorm building with my key. I shook my head, blushing at the sudden thought of making him my date…although…I do owe him a bit of pain… I'm probably being a little harsh here but who cares?

"Yep," I said, smiling widely as we started up the stairs. Ed's footsteps stopped abruptly and I turned to smirk evilly at him. "You better pick me up on time or I'll be late to my own party, got it?" I said, dashing up the stairs. "Last floor, room 43!" I yelled for Al as I ran out of sight.

Ed

"What just happened?" I asked Al, who was laughing.

"Brother just got a date…" he said between laughs.

"Shut up!" I yelled, flailing my arms about as he laughed harder. I could color rise on my face and I quickly ran up to the dorm Al and I share before anyone found out about the matter. I tossed our bag to the nearest corner before lying down on the bed. It was all so weird…I felt happy that she had said it…even if it's just payback for what I did to her on the train.

"She got you good brother," Al said as he came in and sat down on the other bed. "So, are you going to fight about it? Because if you do, I'm making you go…"

"I'm going, don't worry…" I said as I sat up on the bed. I had made up my mind, I was going…it wasn't going to kill me anyway...right?

"Hey, I'm gonna grab lunch outside, want to come with?" called out Amber's voice on the other side of the door. I got up and opened the door, Al standing right behind me. "Well?"

"Sure," I said, a small smile gracing her features as we left the Eastern HQ.

"Looks like the shortie and the dolly came out to play after all Gluttony…" said a voice that I quickly recognized.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE SATISFIES HIS THIRST WITH JUST A DROP OF WATER?" I yelled, the people surrounding us looking at me with wide eyes.

"She didn't say that…" Amber said from beside me, trying to figure out what was going on. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"We can't divulge that at the moment…" Lust said, sighing as she took her hand off Gluttony's shoulder. "However, we'd like all three of you to come quietly."

"What if I refuse?" Amber said, taking a small step back as Gluttony opened its mouth and approached us. "He hasn't had anything to eat recently, has he?" Amber asked, Lust smirking evilly as her gaze met mine. I clasped my hands together, ready to perform alchemy and as soon as Gluttony attacked, I defended…but something wasn't right…all I could see was black…

Amber

"ED!" I yelled out alongside Al as Ed disappeared into a black void that seemed to be Gluttony's mouth, increased tenfold. "What the hell was that?" I asked, confused as to what went wrong.

"No matter, we'll get him out when we're ready to continue on with our plans…I'll be back for you later child…" she added, walking away.

"Who was that?" I asked Al, knowing that he knew.

"Her name is Lust…she's a homunculus…much like the one that ate brother…" Al said, sadness evident in his tone.

"He didn't eat your brother Al," I said, standing in the same spot Ed had been in. "It's more like an alchemic reaction gone wrong…" I said, looking up at the sky. But why did it go wrong?

"You really think so?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, I mean, it looked more like a dark portal than an actual mouth…didn't you see it?"

"I didn't get a good look at it…" he admitted.

"Oh well, nothing a good trip the library won't fix…but I need to eat first…I haven't had anything since this morning…" I said, dragging Al by the hand to a nearby restaurant where I got my food to go. I wonder how Ed's doing…I know he's not dead…at least, he won't die quietly…that's a given…

Ed

"This is quite the mess I got myself in…" I mumbled to myself as I tried to walk through some heavy water or something…I couldn't tell what it was…but I know that 'here' smells horrible…almost like decomposed flesh, organs and such. I glanced around me and couldn't see anything at all…it's way too dark here…

* * *

Another '...' ending! XD Next one, like I said earlier, should be up two to three weeks from now.

Thanks for reading!


	19. Searching for the Exit

Hey! I'm back with another update...I meant to do it on Friday but I found myself internet deprived over the weekend. Anyhow, this is one of the longer chapters and I really enjoyed writing this one. Now, back to business, this next chapters tells us where Ed finally is and we start delving more into a very interesting storyline...I can't wait for the next three or so chapters...I love what's coming up...

Enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own anything here save for Amber and ze plot.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Searching for the Exit

Ed

Ugh…the smell!! It's so bad; I'm starting to smell too!! How can I get the hell out of here, I've tried anything and everything. I tried to make my own opening with alchemy, I tried to explode things and that didn't work either…how can I get out of this hell!?!? I hope Al and Amber don't think I'm dead…because when I get out and they tell me that…oh ho ho…I'm going to get sweet revenge on both of them…

Amber

"There's nothing in here!" I yelled, throwing the book to one side of the room. Ed disappeared yesterday and we still haven't found out anything on how to get him out of wherever he's in. I took care of all the paperwork last night so it wouldn't catch up to me later but still, even with that break, we haven't found anything at all.

"Amber, what are we going to do? Brother might die of starvation!" Al yelled, making me sigh.

"I'm thinking!" I said, running my hand through my hair as I walked along the aisles in the library. The one at Central would be so helpful right now…wait! "Sciezka!" I cried, running over to the phone.

"Yes! She might know something!" Al cried, catching onto my train of thought. "She's already read all the books in Central! Wait, how do you know about her anyway?"

"Well, I used to live in Central with Roy and the rest…" I said.

"Really? We never saw you there…"

"I didn't have to be seen by anyone, I just was there…" I said, the statement sounding harsher than it was supposed to be. "Besides, I was always off getting information for Roy, I wasn't doing any serious research until I officially joined as an Alchemist," I explained, picking up the receiver.

"What are you looking for?" Al asked me, hopeful.

"An answer…" I replied, calling the central branch of the military. "Elemental Alchemist here, I'd appreciate it if you'd connect me to the library, thank you."

"An answer to what?" Al asked as I was put on hold. He really wanted to know why I was here…I would tell him, but I needed enough knowledge before I could tell anyone else.

"I'll tell you someday…" was all I said as the library picked up at last. "Hello, is Sciezka around? I need to speak with her. All right, I'll hold…" I said, sighing as I looked at my watch.

"Amber, you know what brother and I are searching for, it's only fair that we know what you're looking for too…" he said. I could tell he was serious, and I breathed in deeply.

"I'll tell you sometime when Ed gets back…" There, I think I gave myself enough extra time with this matter. I didn't specify an exact time so I could actually figure out how to say it before anything was said.

Meanwhile...

Roy paced around his office, hands in his pockets as he tried to figure out what to do, one of his best alchemists was missing and he was afraid of it happening again. He didn't understand what Al and Amber had explained to him but all he could grasp was that Ed was probably alive but not in this world…

"You all right there chief?" asked Havoc, who was just as worried. Amber and Al had apparently stayed in the library since the day before and although he knew Al couldn't sleep, he was worried about Amber.

"I'm just trying to make sense of it all, are those two still in there?" he asked, a nod being the collective response.

"They're using the phone to call Central," Riza said, Mustang catching onto what he hoped was the train of thought Amber was on.

"Hopefully she'll have an answer for them…" was all Mustang said as he sat down at his desk and looked out the window. He missed Central, the move was quick and they'd only been there for a few weeks and it was boring him out of his mind. Though the peaceful atmosphere was a nice relief…

"Armstrong called yesterday; preparations are almost done for Amber's party…" Riza said, everyone perking up just slightly.

"I wonder why the Fuhrer insisted on having the ball on the same day as Amber's birthday…" Breda said, resting his chin on his hand. "We have to go to Central for the party…why can't it just be here?"

"Actually, they managed to convince him to move everything…" Riza said with a smug grin. "We don't have to go anywhere…"

"That's a relief, the ladies here will be happy with all the commotion..." Havoc said, smiling to himself. He knew just who he would ask to be his date. He only hoped she'd say yes.

"Yes, let's all hope you find decent dates; we wouldn't want a repeat of last year…" said Roy, Falman swallowing.

"I didn't think she'd drink that much!" he yelled, everyone chuckling lightly at the memory.

"CURSES!" echoed a female voice.

"Well, we know what happened now…" Roy said, sighing.

Amber

"That lead me nowhere…" I said, hanging up the phone. Even our bookworm couldn't help…

"What do we do now?" Al asked as I leaned against a wall and dropped down. "Don't you know of anywhere else we can look?" he asked. Well…I could check back at…

"My dad used to be an alchemist…he fought in the war…he was researching something that he always kept hush-hush from me…" I said, looking up from my spot on the floor.

"Where should we go?"

"Central, my old house…it might have something…I haven't been there in years…I prefer my dorm in Central over it…" I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "I know you're all for being honorable but I have no money…" I said, peeling off his helmet and climbing inside. "Now let's go" I said from within.

"Shouldn't we tell the Colonel first?" Al said, making me sigh.

"Yes, now go to his office and tell him you and I have to go to Central, we think we know what happened…" I said, shivering a little at how cold it was inside Al.

"But it's a lie…" Al said. "We only have vague ideas of what it could've been…"

"They don't need to know that…" I said, feeling my legs move as Al walked around. I heard a door open and I stayed silent, hoping nobody would notice that I was inside Al.

"What happened Alphonse?" asked Riza's voice, clearly concerned. "I heard Amber yelling."

"We think we have something so we're going to Central…don't worry, we'll be back before her birthday!" Al said, waving goodbye before quickly closing the door and running to the Eastern Train Station. He bought a ticket with the money he had managed to get out of his account and we boarded quickly. The ride was long and I couldn't believe I was managing…badly, but still not complaining, in his armor. A couple of hours went by and the train finally slowed down. "Don't worry, as soon as I can, I'll let you crawl out of here. He walked around for a bit and suddenly stopped. "Hurry! Nobody's looking!"

"Thanks Al," I said as I jumped out of his armor and saw that we were in a small alleyway. It was late in the afternoon and my stomach was kind enough to remind me of my hunger. "I need to eat… then we can go to the house," I said as I walked to the Central Kitchens and showed my watch before anyone complained. I picked up a small tray and ate some pasta as Al watched the people around us.

"They're all staring…" Al said as I swallowed my last bite.

"Bah, let them look…" I said, annoyed that I was still thought less of since I am not only a young alchemist…I am a girl. Oh well, let them have their prejudice, I honestly stopped caring. I threw away my tray and led Al outside, walking carefully along the streets. I was slightly embarrassed of showing him my house, then again…I haven't been there since I don't remember …I really don't…and it sucks…

"This is your house?" Al asked as I finally stopped. "It's not too bad, why do you prefer a dorm?"

"I don't remember…" I said honestly. "I know there was a reason I was avoiding this place…but I fail to come up with it anymore…" I said as I pulled out my old key from the light fixture and opened the door. It was getting dark and the twilight made everything inside spookier. I turned on the light, hoping this place still received power …and thankfully it did. We walked around and I finally found my father's study on the second floor…

"What happened here?" Al asked, leaning down to the ground to examine the array.

"I don't remember…" I said softly, looking at it as well, confused.

"There's a lot of blood here…it's dry…" Al said, looking at me. "Why can't you remember? You used to live here!" he cried, worried.

"All I remember right now is waking up at Roy's house the next day…" I said, trying to think about it. I rummaged through the drawers of my dad's desk, looking for answers. All I found were journals and scattered papers of no importance. I put the journals on one side of the room, I wanted to read those later…

"Your father…he tried human transmutation…" Al said as I kept looking through my father's desk and threw more stuff about. There had to be something that would help me remember!!!

"Probably…he was engrossed in bringing people back to life after they died…only if the cause was unjust…" I said as I turned to look at Al. "Don't step inside the array. I don't want you to go missing too…" I said, sighing.

Al

"Ah!" Amber cried suddenly, dropping to her knees.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly, walking over to her to help her up. "What happened?" I asked, still not getting any answer. She held her head for a while, her eyes closed tight as she seemed to be reliving the whole night in her head.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled out, grabbing onto her ankle suddenly. "Make it stop!!!" she yelled. She breathed heavily and opened her eyes, looking up at me. "They tried to take me…" she said, trying to control her breathing.

"What tried to take you?" I asked, wondering if it was the gate.

"It has to do with it…it's has to be…why else would they aim for me first?" she said, not talking to me now but to herself. She got up and walked over to a corner of the room, where there was little blood and it was separate from the one in the array. "This is where I was…" she said softly. "That's where he was…" she said, pointing to the bigger blood pools.

"Your father?" I asked, Amber snapping out of her trance and looking at me.

"Yeah…" she said softly. She wiped her eyes dry and forced a smile. "I guess you were right…he did try human transmutation…" she said softly.

"Who was he trying to bring back?"

"Melinda, my mother…" Amber said, going back to the desk. "My dad had read a letter…that's what made him snap…he read it and went on a vendetta to get my mother to come back that same night…I wonder if Roy ever found it…" she said softly, pulling out her journal and making a note to ask the colonel about it once we got back to the East.

"Amber, would you like to talk about what happened?" I asked softly.

"You need the back story…" Amber said softly.

"I can listen!"

"We need to get Ed back…" Amber said softly. She had a point, we needed to get brother back before we did anything else…I guess I couldn't find out much about what happened that night until brother's back…but it must've been terrible if she forgot it like that…

"Al…you're a sweetheart, you'll be very popular among the girls once you get your body back…"

"You really think so?" I asked as she put away her father's journals in a bag.

"Yeah…" Amber said, sounding a lot better. She was still shaky though…I could see it in her hands…

_Flashback_

_"Daddy?" an eight year old Amber called out. "What are you doing?" _

_"I'm__going to bring back your mother!" the man on the floor started as he kept drawing on the concrete. The young girl's eyes widened in pain as she ran over to her father, thunder booming outside. _

_"NO! Please daddy! Don't do this!" she cried, hugging her father, tears stinging her eyes. _

_"Yes! I will! I need to see her! She betrayed me! She lied to me! After all I sacrificed for her!" he yelled, throwing his frail daughter over to one side. Her back smacked against a nearby wall, thunder booming alongside her as she landed. _

_"No daddy!" Amber yelled. _

_"Yes Amber! I'm going to do this! I need an explanation from your mother before I talk to him!" he replied as he activated the circle. A golden light filled the room, startling the girl and making her run to a corner of the room, trying to hide from everything. _

_"Daddy..." Amber whispered, beginning to cry. She was unaware of the gate that formed behind her, ready to take her in. Once she was aware of the presence of that dark place, a black tentacle grasped her ankle__and started to pull her towards it. Pain invaded her senses more intensely than usual and she started to cry out for the only person she could. "Daddy!" she yelled. "Daddy! Help me!" she yelled out at the top of her tiny lungs, tears falling from her eyes. _

_"No!" yelled out a male voice. "Take me! This is my sin! I've already put her through enough!!!" he cried. "Leave her out of this!" Her father disappeared with a final yell of pain as he was taken by the gate. Just brief seconds later; he was pushed back out, mangled and dead in a pool of his own blood. Amber crawled to the nearest corner and cried. _

_"Arthur? Amber?" called out Roy's voice in the semi empty house. He walked around, trying to figure out why he felt that he needed to be here…and gasped at the sight of his fallen friend in his own study before going to check his pulse, finding none. He also noticed a piece of paper tightly grasped in one of Arthur's hands and he grabbed it, pocketing it so he could read it later. He looked around and thought the room was empty so he decided to make his way out and call the authorities.. A sob caught his attention and he turned to see a mess of a young girl in a far corner, surrounded by blood. "Amber?" he called out as rain fell outside, in tune with her tears. He stepped towards her slowly, trying to not scare her and trying to ensure that she would recognize him before he did anything else. "Amber," he said softly once he reached her side. "What happened?" he asked as she slowly raised her head to meet his gaze. She embraced him, sobbing as he held the girl tightly in his arms. _

_"Thank you daddy..." she whispered as she passed out. Mustang smiled sadly at the newly orphaned girl and took her to his house quickly, bandaging the bleeding ankle. He was not going to let the girl lose a limb for her father's mistake...she had no reason to..._

_End flashback_

Amber

"Amber! Watch out!" Al yelled out from behind me as I walked to the other side of the room, the one I had been in the night my dad committed sin. I stepped on the array and I didn't notice I activated it until he brought it to my attention. A dark portal, like the one Ed disappeared into, started to take me away.

"Go back to the East!" I yelled. "Take the journals and go! I'll meet you there!" I cried as everything fainted to black. I landed in some gunk and I knew that I had found where Ed had disappeared to. I just needed to find him in this darkness…

Ed

Al, I wonder how you're doing…I hope you're all right…Amber…I don't know what to think of you yet…though I think it's about time I stopped fighting you…

* * *

Ah...sorry to drive you nuts with all the '...' endings...but they are awesome...I love doing it. My fingers do it on their own now when I type. Next one should be up within two to three weeks unless the start of college gangs up on me... 


	20. An Apology to Everyone

An Apology

I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I've kept you guys hanging for almost three years…but shortly after updating that last chapter and revising the rest of what I had for it, my laptop crashed and took the original document with it. I've spent these past two almost three years in a hiatus that wasn't completely planned as I tried to think of where to take the story since I didn't have my original ideas with me…or liked anything that I was coming up with.

I've spent all this time analyzing the whole story and as much as I'd like to give all of you closure as to the story and how it ends. I just can't bring myself at this time to finish it. I've got no inspiration for it and haven't gotten much motivation to keep it going.

I've not only been contemplating on this story…but I was also thinking about myself and my college studies…realizing that I was starting to delve into the wrong field and I've spent these past two years making sure I graduate soon in the major I'm really happy with…American Literature.

It's been really complicated and life is still complicated for me now…granted, not all of it is excusable but all I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry for not being able to finish this for you guys…yet. I'm going to start over fresh with a new story and a couple of new characters...hope you guys give it a chance like you've given this.

Thank you for taking your time for reading this and I hope you'll understand.


End file.
